SPACIAL LOVE
by Nitha Cross
Summary: La vida de Edward no es para nada fácil, pero una noche una visita del espacio se la cambiara completamente, ¿estará Edward dispuesto a aceptar esa visita?
1. Chapter 1

SPACIAL LOVE

En la vida no todo es color de rosa, eso lo sabe perfectamente Edward Cullen, que desde pequeño ha tratado de sobrevivir afrontando el abandono de sus padres, el que sus compañeros de instituto lo rechacen y murmuren acerca de él a su paso en la adolescencia, la infidelidad de su novia, a quien quería proponerle matrimonio luego de su graduación y aun peor que el hombre con el que su novia lo engañó sea uno de sus mejores amigos. Sí, la vida de este hombre no es fácil, patética la llamaría él. Pero no todo es tan malo. Una noche recibirá una visita del espacio que le hará cambiar su vida y ponerla patas para arriba.

* * *

—¿Quién eres? —dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quién soy? Yo soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman extraterrestre —dijo ella con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, pero no lo supe con seguridad porque en ese momento caí desmayado como chica en apuros.

¡Estoy jodido!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.

www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/

* * *

HOLA!

Se que me demore un poquito en actualizar, pero la universidad y mi trabajo me han absorbido completamente.

Pasen y lean!

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Aparqué el auto a la orilla del acantilado, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy pensando en saltar. Aunque no es mala idea, soy lo suficiente cobarde para no hacerlo. La vida no ha sido fácil para mí. Mis padres, cuando cumplí los tres años, se deshicieron de mí, dejándome en un orfanato. No hablé sino hasta que cumplí los 12 años, todos pensaron que era mudo, haciendo que todos me apartaran y me señalaran llamándome raro. Cuando entré a la secundaria fue más de lo mismo y los compañeros se inventaban cientos de rumores a mi costa, nunca les presté atención porque ¿para qué hacerlo?, me daba igual lo que pensaran de mí. En esa época era un chico bastante alto y muy delgado, haciendo que me viera desgarbado.

Cuando entré a la universidad para estudiar derecho mi suerte empezó a cambiar; entré a una hermandad e hice algunos buenos amigos, incluso tuve novia. De solo recordarlo me da risa. En ese tiempo todo estaba bien, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo para mis necesidades. Ganaba bien para ser de medio tiempo y consistía sólo en archivar documentos, fotocopiarlo y ser el mensajero o chico de los mandados. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

Hasta hoy, que fue mi graduación. Le iba a pedir matrimonio a mi novia luego de la fiesta de graduación, pero ¿a que no adivinan lo que me encuentro? Cuando voy a buscar a mi "novia"… sí, la encontré con un tipo que no identifiqué hasta el momento en que me dieron la cara cuando les grité. Fue tan _cliché_ , me sentí tan estúpido al verla a ella y a uno de mis amigos teniendo sexo en el sofá de Jane.

 **Flashback**

Llevaba en el centro comercial unas cuantas horas con Alice, mi mejor amiga. Ella es como mi hermana menor; yo no tengo familia y ella no tiene hermanos, así que congeniamos muy bien desde el momento que hablamos en clase. Ella es baja y tiene muchísima energía. Aunque a veces me desespera, no podría imaginarme una vida sin ella dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

—¡Alice! —Paré su verborrea por un momento, estaba hablando no sé qué cosas de zapatos y bolsos que combinan.

—¿Sí, Edward? —Me fulminó con la mirada cuando la hice callar.

—Oh, vamos no te enojes, he tratado de decirte algo importante desde que llegamos y no has parado de hablar. Dame un respiro, mujer.

Ella me rueda los ojos y asiente con la cabeza, como diciendo que continúe lo que tengo que decir.

—¿Puedo hablar? ¿En serio me das permiso? —pregunté haciéndome el sorprendido y luego soltando una carcajada al ver su cara de enojo.

—Eres un idiota —me reprochó ella luego de pegarme en el brazo, que estoy seguro le dolió más a ella que a mí—. Si vas a hablar habla —me apuró ella con cara de enojo.

—Ya, está bien —dije levantando mis brazos en forma de rendición. Ella rueda los ojos y suelta una risita y me anima a continuar con un gesto con sus manos—. Lo que te quiero decir es que ¿si me acompañas, por favor, a comprar un traje de gala y luego a una joyería?

—Lo del traje dalo por hecho, pero no entiendo lo de la joyería —me dice con la cara llena de confusión y no puedo hacer más que soltarle toda la verdad, que tengo planeado pedirle matrimonio a Jane está noche. Estoy esperando su reacción, ya que Alice odia con todo su ser a Jane, pero está en shock y luego:

—¿Te volviste loco, Edward Cullen?, ¿cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar en eso? Acabas de terminar la universidad, ¿y tu vida?, ¿qué pasará con ella? Ya no saldrás con nosotros por estar con ella… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?, ella no es la chica para ti...

—¡Al! Hey, para, es mi decisión y ya la tomé, ¿ok? Ella es la que quiero para toda la vida, la amo y si no puedes entenderlo y apoyarme… lo siento por ti —dije serio.

—Sabes que te quiero, eres como mi hermano y no puedo dejarte solo en este momento si quieres unirte a esa... —No dijo lo que iba a decir—. No me pidas que la acepte porque no está en mí hacerlo, pero te apoyo —dijo ella dándome un abrazo—. Bueno, ahora vamos por ese traje y ese anillo que se nos hace tarde.

Y luego de decirme esto, me tomó de la mano y fuimos a buscar mi traje y el anillo de compromiso para mi hermosa novia.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y estaba en la puerta de la casa de Jane, vistiendo una impecable camisa azul claro con un pantalón de vestir negro y un saco también negro. El anillo en mi bolsillo pesaba toneladas. Después de unas respiraciones, decidí entrar a darle una sorpresa a Jane, pero el sorprendido fui yo al encontrarla desnuda montando a uno de mis "amigos", Alec.

—¡Jane! —grité con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que ellos me miraran asustados—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —le pregunté con la voz quebrada—. Si yo te amaba, incluso te iba a pedir matrimonio esta noche —le dije sacando la cajita con el anillo—. ¡Contestá! —le grité haciendo que ella se exaltara y luego agachara la cabeza y empezara a sollozar y luego miré a mi supuesto mejor amigo—. ¿Y tú? Te reías de mí, ¿cierto? Las veces que te ayudé con tus trabajos, los consejos… Te sabes mi vida por completo, ¿y así me lo pagas, acostándote con ella? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que era el amor de mi vida y fuiste el primero en saber que me quería casar con ella? Vaya, ¡qué idiota fui! Ustedes se burlaron de mí, de mi confianza, de mi buena voluntad y ¿ASÍ ME PAGAN? ¡LOS ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!

—Edward, yo... Lo siento, hermano —se disculpó Alec. Me reí sin gracia, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirme hermano?

—Tú no eres mi hermano, imbécil, esto que hiciste no se le hace ni al peor enemigo —corregí negando con la cabeza.

—Que tengan buena noche —[PP1] me despedí; esto último con medio cuerpo afuera de la casa, no quería estar ni un sólo minuto aquí. Iba subiendo al coche cuando escucho a Jane gritando mi nombre y pidiendo perdón. «¡Será cínica!» pensé para mis adentros y así arranqué el motor del auto y salí manejando rápido por las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un acantilado y un claro a la derecha. Detuve el auto y bajé de él, no sin antes apagar el celular que desde que salí de la casa de Jane no había dejado de sonar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Y aquí estoy mirando al cielo preguntándome qué hice mal como para que me tocara esta vida. Llego hasta el claro y me acuesto en la hierba mirando al cielo y veo que pasa una estrella fugaz. Según los mitos, si le pides a una estrella fugaz un deseo, ella te lo concede. Por lo que cerré mis ojos y pedí que mi vida cambiara desde ahora. Volví a mirar al cielo para darme cuenta de que la supuesta estrella se estaba acercando a mí a toda velocidad, incluso podía ver llamas saliendo de ella. Como puede me levanté y, mandando una oración al cielo, me tiré a un lado justo en el momento en que ella se estrellaba en la tierra haciendo que yo perdiera el conocimiento.

Me levanté desorientado con dolor en la cabeza y empiezo a recordar como llegué hasta aquí.

—¡Mierda ! —exclamo levantándome lo más rápido que puedo al recordar que casi me mata un cometa o un asteroide o lo que rayos sea que haya caído del cielo.

Miro por todos lados buscando algún rastro de lo que pasó hasta que veo algunas llamas salir de alguna parte en el bosque. Debo estar loco porque cuando me doy cuenta estoy corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar me quedo asombrado con lo que veo. Esa cosa no es ningún cometa, es una jodida nave espacial. Mi primer instinto es llamar a la policía.

— _Estación de policía, habla Amanda Griffin, ¿en qué puedo colaborarle?_ —Del otro lado suena una horrible voz nasal y parece estar mascando chicle. Es simplemente repulsivo.

—Sí, gracias Amanda. Es para reportar un suceso. —Me pareció escuchar un gemido. « _¿Pero qué mierda?, ¿quién rayos gime en una estación de policía? Y menos cuándo se trata de un caso tan importante como éste. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?_ » me dije agarrando el tabique de mi nariz exasperado. Respiré profundo y volví a hablar—: ¿Amanda, está ahí?

—Sí… Sí… Claro —me contestó con una voz que parecía un gato ronroneado. Simplemente asqueroso— Aquí estoy, guapo —dijo con voz coqueta—, ¿cuál es la emergencia?

—Estoy en el acantilado a las afueras de la ciudad y se acaba de estrellar una nave espacial que está prendida fuego. Necesito que vengan a… Hola, ¿Amanda? ¿Está ahí? —No puede ser, la muy jodida me colgó el teléfono y… « _Claro, imbécil, ¿quién no lo haría? Si pareces un loco llamando a mitad de la noche porque una nave espacial se estrelló aquí, ¡bastante creíble amigo!_ », se burló una vocecilla en mi cabeza. La mandé a callar y empecé a mirar todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

En la nave había unos símbolos que no entendí, seguí observando a ver qué más encontraba cuando escuché ruidos que venían de algún lugar en el bosque. « _Ay Ed, ahora sí nos lleva el que nos trajo **»**_ decía mi vocecilla dándose la bendición miles de veces. Rodé los ojos y empecé a caminar hacia el extraño sonido. « _Ey, ¿me escuchas? Soy la jodida voz de tu conciencia y exijo que des media vuelta. ¿Qué tal si es un oso o un tigre o… o…?_

—Ya cállate, estúpida voz en mi cabeza. Aquí no hay tigres, o eso creo —dije algo asustado cuando de entre los arbustos sale corriendo un conejito asustándome hasta la mierda y haciéndome caer en el proceso—. ¡Puto conejo estúpido, me has asustado!

« _Bien hecho Ed, te asustó un lindo conejito_ ». Le rodé los ojos a mi vocecilla, que cada vez es más molesta. [PP6] Ya había dado media vuelta cuando escuché ese sonido y lo peor de todo es que sonaba detrás de mí. « _Joder, sigue caminando, no voltees por lo que más quieras en tu patética vida. ¡Corre. La idea de tener una maldiita consciencia es obedecerle!_ ». Todo esto decía "Pepe Grillo" mientras yo temblaba de pánico. Iba a morir. Una bestia fea, peluda y grande me iba a matar de la manera más sanguinaria posible.

Cuando por fin vi qué era lo que estaba detrás de mí, abrí los ojos como platos. Delante de mí estaba una mujer mirándome. Su cabello era rosado e iba vestida con un enterizo pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel; de hecho, la tela era del color de su piel salvo por algunas partes que iba de un color plateado. En sus ojos había duda reflejada, pero lo que hizo que realmente me asustara fue que sus ojos cafés de un momento a otro fueran color dorado oro.

—¿Qui—Quién eres? —pregunté con mis ojos muy abiertos, realmente ella me asustaba. Sus ojos ya no estaba dorados si no que ahora eran del mismo tono de verde que los míos. Ella bajó la vista a un extraño brazalete que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y luego de presionar algo en él, levantó la mirada hacia mí y con una extraña mueca en la cara que parecía una extraña sonrisa gatuna me dijo:

—¿Quién soy?, yo soy lo que ustedes, los humanos, llaman extraterrestre. Todo esto lo dijo antes de que yo cayera desmayado como una niña en apuros. « _¡Debiste escucharme cuando te lo dije, ahora sí nos llevó el que nos trajo!_ ». Fue lo último que le escuché decir a mi conciencia antes de perder el conocimiento. Solo llegué a este mundo de mierda y solo me voy. ¡Odio mi vida! O lo que queda de ella.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mucho, y nos leemos a la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, (ya quisiera…), pero son de la fabulosa S.M, yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquito. :*

 _¡HOLA QUERIDOS!, los he dejado abandonados y lo siento muchísimo porque en serio esta historia me apasiona y más porque es mi primer fanfic. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere y pues mi beta y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas con nuestra universidad y responsabilidades pero créanme que a pesar de todo eso no las he dejado de pensar un minuto_.

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAITULO NO ESTA BETEADO CHICOS DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, MI BETA ESTA MUY OCUPADA CON SU UNI Y YO PUES TENIA EL CAPITULO HAY Y COMO SOY UN POQUITO IMPACIENTE DECIDI SUBIRLO ASI, NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN MIS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._**

 ** _NO HABIENDO MAS… ¡PASEN Y LEAN!_**

Me volví a despertar pero no quería abrir mis ojos y ver a la extraña mujer que decía ser una "extraterrestre", aunque si lo pienso mejor podría ser una alucinación que creo mi mente a raíz del susto, claro estrés post traumático, pero claro ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Si lo pienso hoy ha sido un día de mucho estrés al enterarme que mi novia a la cual pensaba pedirle matrimonio me engañaba con uno de mis mejores amigos, el choque de la nave, el que la señorita que llame de la policía me creía loco y me había cortado la llamada y como olvidar el susto de conejo, suspire empecé a abrir los ojos y mire a mi alrededor con un poco de temor de encontrarla otra vez, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 2:30 de la madrugada me levante lo más rápido posible ya debería estar en mi casa, debo comunicarme con alguien por lo de la nave espacial me imagino que harán investigaciones y demás.

—¿Ya te vas?—, dijo una voz de campanas detrás de mí, no voltee aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba otra vez estaba temblando de pánico, —Vaya pensé que tendría un amigo, pero si quieres irte y dejarme aquí sola a que algún animal salvaje me ataque y mi padre se entere y le declare la guerra a tu planeta pero si quieres irte vete no te obligo a quedarme—, dijo de manera dramática y manipuladora.

Me volví y la vi tenía un puchero tierno en sus lindos y rosados labios, ¿hey que haces? Ella es el enemigo, ¿cómo dices que sus labios son rojos y lindos y besables? aunque sea verdad eso no se dice Edward. Rodé los ojos hacia "Pepito Grillo" estúpida y molesta conciencia. Siguiendo con el trayecto de mis pensamientos me fije que en su cara tenía una aunque tenía una mueca triste sus ojos mostraban burla en ellos y me di cuenta que estaba tratando de manipularme.

—Tu eres producto de mi imaginación—, dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, —Tu no existes, es estrés post traumático, te iras apenas abra los ojos—, me repetía como un mantra, y volví a abrir mis ojos lentamente y me fije que no había nadie, respire profundo y me frote los ojos, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco, una voz a mi espalda hizo que saltara del susto y pegara un grito agudo como niña.

¬—No soy parte de imaginación, soy tan real como tú, dijo ella colocándose delante de mí, —soy Isabella, y vengo en son de paz y bla, bla, bla, bla—, dijo con esa rara sonrisa y sus ojos que antes eran verdes ahora eran de un tono rosados brillando con diversión.

—Mira… Isa—, empecé a decir pero ella me corto.

—Me dicen Bella de dónde vengo—. Ok ella tiene un nombre muy común aquí en la tierra. —Si se lo que debes estar pensando con respecto a mi nombre, pero debo decir que mi madre es de la tierra, ella me ha enseñado todo lo que debo saber de este planeta—. Sus ojos brillaban al hablarme de su madre es linda salvo por sus ojos que cambian de color. —y encuentro este planeta fascinante.

—Isabella, es bueno que estés aquí pero yo me tengo que ir, regresa a tu planeta a ya es mejor y no hay tantos locos sueltos como aquí—. Dije que lo más rápido que pude no podía quedarme un rato más en este lugar sus ojos cambiantes me asustaban como la mierda.

—oh, ¿quieres que me vaya?—, pregunto con un puchero en sus labios tan falsa aunque tan sexy a la vez , podía ver diversión en sus ojos como si notara que estaba muerto de miedo, como no notarlo si estas temblando como un gatito, hasta parece que te orinaras en los pantalones.

—¡Ya cállate pepito grillo!— , le grite a mi estúpida conciencia.

—¿Disculpa? — Pregunto Bella algo confundida por mi arranque de histeria.

—No, nada, solo hablaba para mí—. Dije en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha

—Los terrícolas son extraños y tu más—. Dijo la chica de cabello rosa delante de mí.

—Eso, eso es lo que te quiero decir, si aquí en la tierra todos estamos locos, es mejor que te quedes en tu planeta es más seguro que aquí—. Dije con desespero tratando de convencerla de que no era un buen lugar y que se fuera, yo parecía loco de verdad, eso es trata de asustar a la marcianita y así se va.

—OH, eso es genial no soy muy normal en mi planeta, así que puedo encajar aquí perfectamente, eres un genio terrícola—. Dijo ella aplaudiendo y dando saltitos que hizo que recordara a Alice cuando veía ofertas en el centro comercial. —Ahora si eres tan amable, llévame a tu morada—. Dijo con un poquito de impaciencia.

—Escucha Bella—, dije fuerte pidiendo su atención ya que ella empezaba a hacer esos gruñidos y sus ojos cambiantes ahora eran azules y estaba aterrado.

— ¿Si, terrícola?—, me miro con los ojos ahora verdes otra vez, decir que estaba cagado de miedo era un eufemismo, para lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y ¿quién no lo estaría? Digo, estas en medio del bosque muy tarde en la noche, se te parece una mujer muy bella con un atuendo extraño y cabello rosa, que dice ser de otro planeta y tras de eso gruñe y los ojos le cambian de color, si, hasta un valiente estuviera muerto del miedo.

—Punto 1: me asustas hasta la mierda, ella engrandeció los ojos y se tapó la boca como una niña pequeña la cual había escuchado su primera palabrota. —2 yo me voy a mi casa tú, te quedas aquí o te vas a tu planeta así de simple, 3 no me llames terrícola, mi nombre es Edward—. Dije empezando a caminar hasta mi auto que estaba algo retirado de aquí.

—Está bien Edward, déjame aquí, sola, hambrienta y que me coma un animal salvaje—. Dijo de la forma más teatral posible cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en su cabeza como si fuera a desmayarme ella abrió un ojo esperando expectante mi contestación. Ya habíamos llegado a mi auto para entonces, la mire por unos segundos y ella sonrió con victoria.

—Bien, dije, y ella ensancho su rara sonrisa aún más. —Que tengas suerte. Dije antes de subirme al auto y ella borro la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Por qué no funciono contigo?, digo con mi papa funciona y contigo no y debo admitir que soy buena para hacer que las personas hagan lo que quiero—.

—Bella, Bella, soy humano y nosotros los humanos aprendimos el arte de la manipulación y el drama hace muchísimos años así que eso no funciona conmigo, así que deseo que tengas una muy buena noche adiós.

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar el coche y arrancar fueron los ojos de esta chica inyectados en sangre digo literalmente estaban rojos y por ultimo un gruñido salió de su garganta.

Estacione al frente de mi casa y me quede mirando al vacío, y muchas preguntas me venían a la cabeza, ¿será que hice bien en dejar a E.T ósea Bella en el bosque sola?, Y si ¿algún animal la ataca y muere?, Y si ¿su padre viene a vengar su muerte? Y si, ¿se vuelve el fin del mundo? ¿Y todo por mi culpa? No seguí pensando más y volví a encender mi auto y arranque lo más rápido que pude esperando que no fuera tan tarde y ella estuviera hay todavía. Hey que haces hermano, da la vuelta, hiciste lo mejor pusiste tu culo a salvo, es un extraterrestre Ed, puede abducir tu cerebro o matarte o aun peor ¡VIOLARTE!, —vamos Pepito Grillo no es para tanto, tú mismo la viste es una chica no haría nada malo además si quisiera hacerlo lo hubiera hecho hace rato ¿cierto?— le pregunte con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz , exacto Ed, te desmallaste cuando la viste y como no si sus ojos son tenebrosos cambiantes de color y ¿si te hizo algo mientras estabas inconsciente? Frene al instante en que pensé en esa posibilidad, en parte pepito tenía razón, pero y ¿si no me hizo nada? No importa la iría a buscar y luego le preguntare si me hizo algo.

Llegue al claro donde hace unas cuantas horas estaba con Bella, baje de mi auto esperando encontrarla precisamente donde la dejé, no esperes mucho nuestra E.T ya se fue la dejaste sola, y ¿no viste sus ojos antes de irte y ese gruñido que soltó? Seguramente te odia y como no hacerlo si la abandonaste. —¿te puedes callar estúpida conciencia? en primer lugar fuiste tú el que dijo que huyera y ¿ahora piensas que soy un imbécil por dejarla? Decídete de una puta vez —. Mira ya hasta te volviste loco mira que hablando con la voz de tu cabeza ya se te daño el coco. Rodé los ojos y empecé a buscar por todos lados.

—Bella— empecé a gritar en medio del bosque, vaya día el mío primero mi ex me fue infiel con mi amigo el día que le pediría matrimonio y ahora a mitad de la madrugada buscando un extraterrestre.

Llegue al lugar donde se supone donde debía estar su nave estrellada y vaya sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta de que no había nada, como si nunca ella hubiera estrellado con la tierra fruncí el ceño era baste extraño lo que estaba pasando. Te volviste loco amigo Bella o E.t nunca existió

Volví a subirme al auto y arranque lo más rápido que pude, no podía quedarme un rato más en ese lugar, no podía creer que Bella era producto de mi imaginación y como no si esas cosas bonitas no me pasan a mí, a pesar de estar asustado o como sea que me haya portado en este momento una parte de mi pensó que la vida iba a cambiar pero con todo esto ya no estoy seguro.

Volví a parquear el volvo frente de mi casa y baje del volvo asegure las puertas y le puse la alarma, estaba algo triste parte porque estaba volviéndome loco y otra porque mi vida definitivamente es tan patética, que una parte de mi cerebro quiso inventar a un ser ficticio para que me hiciera compañía, bastante ridículo si te pones a pensar, tome el celular y vi que tenía como veinte llamadas perdidas y como 10 mensajes sin leer, 15 eran de Tanya y Alec y las otras 5 de Alice me imagino que para saber cómo me fue en mi proposición de matrimonio. Leí los mensajes:

 ** _Hermanito soy Alice espero que te este yendo muy bien tu más que nadie merece ser feliz._**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Te quiere_**

 ** _Alice tu hermana de otra madre._**

Los otros eran de los traidores así que no los leí y los borre en el acto, tome las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta de la entrada de mi casa, estaba cansado física y mentalmente, ojala mañana sea un día muy normal, me quite el saco y puse las llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta, fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y cuando regrese me quede helado con lo que vi en mi sala.

— ¡Linda morada!— dijo ella mirando todo con detenimiento. Deje caer el vaso pero lo siguiente que paso me dejo helado, ella hizo algo con algún extraño poder mental porque el vaso en ningún momento toco el suelo y lo que tenía adentro tampoco se rego y el vaso que levitando hasta ponerlo en mi mano de nuevo. —Creo que me debes una disculpa terrícola!— dijo ella con los ojos no tan rojos como antes pero si mantenían un color como anaranjado y con eso supe que ella seguía molesta por haberla dejado tirada en medio del bosque en la noche.

 **Hola otra vez, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Lo amaron, lo odiaron?, esperen que pondrá mejor. Así que recuerden que esta sin vetear, déjenme comentarios y follows para saber si les gusto y si no pues solo admito criticas constructivas. Otra cosita necesito alguna beta temporal si sabes de alguna o tú lo eres no dude en escribirme que yo estaré muy agradecida con este hecho. En Facebook estoy como NITHA CROSS LA QUE QUIERA ME ESCRIBE.**

 **Ok que tengan buen día nos leemos en el próximo cap que espero que sea muy pronto.**

 **BESOS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, (ya quisiera…), pero son de la fabulosa S.M, yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquito. :*

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO NO ESTA BETEADO CHICOS DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, MI BETA ESTA MUY OCUPADA CON SU UNI, NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN MIS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS._**

 ** _NO HABIENDO MAS… ¡PASEN Y LEAN_**!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esta extraña chica extraterrestre estaba aquí en mi casa y se notaba enojada aún.

—Hola E.t, digo Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?—, le pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, cosa que no puede ya qué tenía a este extraño ser mirándome muy fijo con esos grandes y extraños ojos cambiantes que me tenían de los nervios.

—Es muy simple humano estúpido, yo tengo un dispositivo que me permitió saber dónde vivías—, dijo con esa extraña sonrisa que tenía, —ahora aclarado eso discúlpate conmigo por abandonarme en el bosque, dejándome expuesta a que algo malo me sucediera—, finalizó ella cruzando se de brazos y clavando su mirada en mí.

— ¡Por Dios! eres muy dramática, apenas te hubieras roto una uña, ustedes los marcianos tienen tecnología y esas cosas, además tienes súper poderes te podrías defender—, dije yo también cruzando los brazos, no iba a dejarme de nadie y menos de una muchachita que apenas conocía, pero me tuve que tragar mis palabras apenas escuche ese extraño gruñido y al mirarla a los ojos vi que otra vez estaban rojos fuego, no la conocía pero algo me decía que ella estaba enojada

 _"amigo sé que no nos llevamos bien y todo, pero quiero decirte que este tiempo que pasamos juntos fue el mejor, dicho esto adiós cuídate."_

Dijo Pepito despidiendo se de mí, iba a morir eso era seguro Bella con sus poderes y sus cosas, cerré los ojos y voltee la cara para no ver lo que se venía. Cuando de pronto escuché una risa muy bonita por cierto.

— ¿Qué haces Edward?—, me pregunto Bella destornillándose de la risa,

—Bella sé que me matarás así que hazlo rápido, sin dolor y limpio no quiero que cuando me encuentren este lugar este lleno de sangre y yo desfigurado o alguna de esas cosas que salen en la películas de terror, por favor—, le grite sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué, éstas loco?—, Dijo ella dejando de reír, —no te matare, lo pensé en el bosque sí, pero no lo voy hacer, uno porque la sangre me pone enferma y otra porque me caes bien—, dijo ella tomando mi rostro para que la mirara, tenía una voz dulce que hizo que abriera mis ojos y fijara mi mirada en ella sus ojos tenían ese color chocolate que vi por primera vez

 _"en serio eres cobarde Ed, mira que temerle a esta niña linda y tú que pensaste que te mataría "_ —ya cállate pepito, ¿de qué lado estas?—, le susurre a mi conciencia que era bastante molesta.

—Es en serio que no me harás nada—, pregunte escéptico mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados, —digo yo lo haría te deje en el bosque—.

 _"Cállate amigo no ves que tal vez se arrepiente y te mata?",_ abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta de la locura que había salido de mi boca y solté risitas nerviosas ok lo que te faltaba, actuar como una adolescente, dile algo,

—esto, No te estoy dando ideas ni nada, solo digo que tu... digo que yo...—, ella me calló apretando me los labios con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—hablas mucho Eddie—, ¿Eddie? está mujer me llamo con ese feo apodo que utilizaba mi ex? aunque debo reconocer que en ella no sonó tan mal, al contrario me gustó mucho, —escucha, me caes bien, pero eres muy raro, y me encanta—, intente decir algo pero ella todavía seguía con sus dedos pegados en mi boca, al darse cuenta los soltó, —oh si lo siento, pero debo decir que tienes unos labios muy lindos y suaves—, dijo ella mirando mis labios muy fijo sus ojos pude ver que eran de un lindo violeta.

—Eh— aclaré mi garganta, —gracias Bella, yo de verdad tengo que disculparme contigo por actuar tan mal, estaba muerto de miedo, digo no todos los días se te aparece una chica con cabello rosa, ropa extraña, ojos que cambian de color, que creo que es según su ánimo, diciendo que es de otro planeta—, finalice pasando mi mano detrás de mí nuca.

— ¿Ósea que si quieres ser mi amigo?— me pregunto una Bella más animada sonreí ante eso y asentí con la cabeza, ella es muy bonita y más ahora que sus ojos son de un lindo chocolate. —eso es genial y disculpa tú también por asustarte, es que ustedes los terrícolas piensan que nosotros somos malos, feos y verdes pero no es así bueno excepto por los SwiftKeis esos son peores—. Dijo ella muy seria con sus ojos ahora verdes.

—SwiftKeis?— le pregunté.

—Son los enemigos jurados de Swan, ese es mi planeta en la galaxia MOON—, me aclaró ella al ver mi cara de confusión. —pero no te preocupes no pasará nada...— se quedó callada al escuchar que su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre, yo solté una carcajada al darme cuenta —hey no te rías—, dijo con un puchero.

—vamos a darte algo de comer ¿sí? ponte cómoda—, dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Un "ok" fue lo último que escuche al entrar a la cocina, ahora piensa ¿qué le puedo dar a un extraterrestre?

 ** _"¿carne fresca, tal vez?"_** Bufé ante lo patético que sonó eso

─es sorprendente, lo extremadamente molesto e inoportuno que me resultas ser pepito

 ** _"¿qué esperabas? soy tu conciencia"_** , dijo haciendo una reverencia rodé los ojos ante su gesto. Decidí no hacerle más caso o si no terminaría volviéndome más loco aún, así que tomé unos huevos y jamón de la nevera e hice unos huevos revueltos, preparé otro jugo de naranja y tomé dos barras de chocolates, era un

Buen desayuno, ya que técnicamente lo era digo ya eran cuatro de la madrugada, ya todo estaba listo así que con desayuno en mano decidí llevárselo a Bella.

─Bella aquí está el desayuno hice huevos revueltos con jamón y jugo de naranja y de postre dos ricos… pechos─. Dije como idiota al levantar la vista y fijarme que estaba completamente desnuda y viendo la tv como si nada hubiera pasado en mi sofá. Casi dejo caer la bandeja que tenía en las manos al dar la vuelta, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo de la impresión y de la vergüenza.

 ** _"vaya a eso yo le llamo pechos lindos_** _"_ dijo pepito grillo la voz de mi conciencia repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen de sus pechos, -ya Pepito no seas pervertido **_"¿pervertido yo?... si bueno un poquito, pero dime algo Eddie, ¿a que no son bonitos? eh"_** me dijo mi pervertida conciencia moviendo las cejas, -SHHHHH, ya cállate, **_"no me chites" –_** pepito, cállate por lo más sagrado. **_"ok, tu ganas esta vez, pero me vuelves a chitar y te juro que me materializo y te doy de patadas"_** moví la cabeza para despejarme de mi absurda pelea con mi puta conciencia que cada vez es más molesta e imprudente.

─Bella─ dije tratando de llamar su atención ya que estaba absorta viendo algún programa de tv.

─ ¿si, Eddy?─ dijo con ese ridículo apodo.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ pregunte tratando de guardar la calma ya que no era fácil tener a esta mujer cerca mío y menos en el estado que se encontraba.

─viendo la caja de imágenes─ dijo como si estuviera explicándole a un jodido niño de cinco años.

─no, no me refiero a eso─, dije todavía sin voltear a verla, ─me refiero a que estas en mi sofá, desnuda.

─Eddy, ¿por qué no volteas?, además fuiste tú el que dijo que me pusiera cómoda─, sonaba un poco confundida.

─si eso es un dicho aquí en la tierra, pero no significa que te debes andar desnudando en la casa de las personas─, dije apretando fuerte la bandeja de su comida, ─oye ¿podrías ponerte tu ropa otra vez, Para poder entregar tu comida por favor?

─ entiendo, pero no es posible. Dijo negándose.

─ ¿cómo que no puedes? Es simple te pones el enterizo otra vez y ya ─ dije algo desesperado.

─Ed, mi ropa no es la mista de ustedes los terrícolas.

─ ¿qué quieres decir con eso?─ pregunte algo curioso y asustado a la vez.

─ Eddy, mi ropa se desintegro. Dijo

─ ¿cómo que se desintegro?─ pregunte alarmado

─ Si eso fue lo que paso, la ropa se caduca por así decirlo no volvemos a ponernos el mismo traje dos veces, demás que me haya durado el traje llevaba una semana viajando desde SWAN hasta aquí─ dijo muy seria, ─ED podrías voltear ya, me muero de hambre.─ dijo con una especie de lloriqueo.

─ok, pero cúbrete con algo, no puedes andar así─ no podía creer en los aprietos que me metía esta mujercita.

─ya.─ dijo mientras sentía que se movía algo tras de mí.

Cuando por fin voltee ella traía puesta una de mis camisetas con el logo de la universidad puesta.

─ ¿cómo has conseguido eso?─ dije sorprendido ella iba a contestar cuando alce la mano para que se callara, no quería saber nada más, ─ ¿sabes qué? no contestes a eso, aquí está tu comida, ¿hay alguna cosa que deba saber? No se antes de ¿qué me lleve otra sorpresita?─ dije con algo de sarcasmo.

─A si tengo colmillos, dos corazones y mi sangre es azul─, dijo muy seria y encogiéndose de hombros, creo que en mi vida he estado tan pálido y con los ojos tan abiertos como lo estoy ahora, después de unos segundos de haber soltada semejante bomba empezó a reírse como loca tumbada en mi sofá, ─debiste ver tu cara─. Dijo aun riendo se y sus ojos brillaban con un intenso violeta en su iris.

─que graciosa─, dije rodando los ojos, esa broma a mí no causo nada de gracia, digo aun mi corazón latía desbocado del shock al enterarme de eso.

─Ed solo fue una broma, vamos, no es para tanto ¿me disculpas?─, dijo ella con un puchero que era imposible negarle nada, asentí rendido esta chica iba a ser mi perdición, ella sonrió y su iris era rosa ahora, ella en serio es hermosa. ─ Pero hablando serio, mi iris cambia de color según mi estado de ánimo, pero de eso ya me di cuenta dado que los miras con mucha frecuencia, pero según mi madre mi color real de ojos es marrón, tengo telequinesis y gracias a esta pulsera me puedo tele transportar al lugar que sea, siempre y cuando piense en la persona con la cual quiero estar— dijo ella con una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

—Hey, tengo una duda Bella, ¿cómo puedes comunicarte conmigo?— pregunte, porque se me hacía raro que ella pudiera comunicarse conmigo como si supiera mi idioma de hace mucho tiempo. —lo pregunto porque veo que no es ningún problema para ti hablar conmigo.

—Sí, es cierto pero, una de las razones por las cuales puedo comunicarme contigo es por mi brazalete—, dijo mostrándome y de un momento a otro su brazalete se ilumino y aparecieron distintos idiomas. — ¿ves? Yo solo escojo el idioma que quiero hablar y listo, y otra razón por la que más o menos puedo entenderte es, que mi mama es de aquí de la tierra y me ha enseñado algunas cosas de este planeta. — me respondió con una sonrisa de esas que ella tenía.

—Pero ya dejemos de hablar y come, —dije después de que su estómago hizo esos sonidos que significaba que tenía hambre.

Ella solo asintió y yo le tendí el tenedor para que comiera, ella lo tomo y empezó a comer, le dio un solo bocado de los huevos y primero lo mastico muy lento como reconociendo el sabor, ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo estaba muy divertido viendo como ella comía sus huevos que solté una risita, lo cual hizo que ella dejara de comer y mirarme fijo, sus ojos ahora violetas me miraban intensamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?—, Pregunto ella con la boca llena de comida, le tendí el vaso de jugo que estaba en la mesita de centro, y ella lo bebió de un solo golpe.

—no, pasa nada, solo que me sorprende que como así, pareciera que no hubieras comido en meses—, dije sonriendo con ternura.

 ** _Amigo ¿qué haces? No hay que hacer amistad con Bella, es linda pero algo me dice que está loca._** Pepito ¿te puedes callar un momento? ¿No, ves qué estoy con una linda chica?, **_Linda chica ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que nos pasó con la otra?, ¡_** Ya es suficiente pepito, cállate! Déjame esto a mí por favor. **_Ok yo te voy a dejar por ahora pero cuando ella te abduzca la cabezota no llores después, me voy a dormir._**

Una risita me saco de mi discusión con Pepito, —Eres muy gracioso, cuando te quedas así, es como si físicamente estuvieras aquí pero tu mente está en otra galaxia…—, soltó otra risita y yo me le quedo mirando como un tonto, —Ok, chiste malo, y respondiendo a tu pregunta tarde cinco días viajando a lo que en tu planeta seria como mes y medio más o menos, así que si tengo meses sin comer algo más que mis capsulas alimenticias, son unas capsulitas no miden más que dos o tres milímetros, ellas me alimentan mientras estoy viajando y dan la sensación de haber comido—, me respondió Bella al ver mi cara de confusión.

—ok, está claro, y ¿te gusto?—, le pregunte.

—Si Eddie, es divertida la sensación que hay en mi boca—, me contesto ella con los ojos violetas y una linda sonrisa a la cual yo le respondí.

—si te gusto la comida debes probar esto—, dije sacando las barras de chocolate que tenía.

Saque el chocolate de su envoltura y se lo tendí, ella primero lo vio con curiosidad y luego lo tomo en sus manos se lo puso en la nariz para olerlo y luego le dio un pequeño bocado, creo que fue mala idea, porque cuando ella levanto la vista sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados y cambiaban de todos los colores habidos y por haber, si antes me asustaba que cambiaran ahora literalmente estaba muerto del miedo y más cuando ella empieza saltar hay mismo en supuesto.

— ¿Bella estas bien?—, Le pregunte con cautela.

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos cambiando de todos los colores y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dado ese chocolate.

—Maldición.

 ** _¡Hola, hola! Jejejejejejejejeje… en lo personal ame este capítulo, el pobre Eddie sale de unas para meterse en otras ¿quién, quiere sabe cómo seguirá el cap? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció, que tengan buen día, tarde o noche, según el horario en que lo lean. besos_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, (ya quisiera…), pero son de la fabulosa S.M, yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquito. :*

En el capítulo anterior:

—si te gusto la comida debes probar esto—, dije sacando las barras de chocolate que tenía.

Saque el chocolate de su envoltura y se lo tendí, ella primero lo vio con curiosidad y luego lo tomo en sus manos se lo puso en la nariz para olerlo y luego le dio un pequeño bocado, creo que fue mala idea, porque cuando ella levanto la vista sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados y cambiaban de todos los colores habidos y por haber, si antes me asustaba que cambiaran ahora literalmente estaba muerto del miedo y más cuando ella empieza saltar hay mismo en supuesto.

— ¿Bella estas bien?—, Le pregunte con cautela.

Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos cambiando de todos los colores y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberle dado ese chocolate.

—Maldición.

Capítulo 4

— ¿Bien? Estoy perfecta, eso que me diste está muy rico y quiero más, dame, dame—, dijo Bella con los ojos desenfocados y cambiantes de color y tratando de comer otro bocado de chocolate, lo cual se lo quite de las manos antes de que lograra meterlo a su boca otra vez.

—Creo que es suficiente, por hoy Bella—, dije tratando de esconder los chocolates, ya que ella estaba estirando sus manos para alcanzarlos, ella estaba temblando, la dosis de chocolate era muy fuerte para ella es como si nunca hubiera comido dulces en su vida.

— ¡ni se te ocurra, Edward! Dame el maldito… eso que me diste—, dijo ella levantando la voz con un gruñido, tratando de agarrar el chocolate que tenía detrás de mi espalda.

— ¡No, Bella no te daré el chocolate! —, dije firme… bueno tratando de ser firme con ella

— ¿No, me lo vas a dar?—, pregunto levantándose del sofá lentamente y me miraba intensamente pero note que estaba enojada por la forma en que me miraba y los gestos que estaba haciendo, porque sus ojos estaban cambiado de todos los colores y su cuerpo temblaba como un perrito chihuahua, Yo solo respondí con una negación de cabeza. —Ok Eddie, atente a las consecuencias—, contesto ella con una inocente sonrisa en su cara.

No lo vi venir, cuando sentí que Bella se me lanzo encima tratando de agarrar el chocolate,

— ¡suéltame, maldición, me vas a dejar ciego!— grite cuando ella pasaba sus brazos por encima de mi cuello y me tapaba los ojos mientras trataba de agarrar el dulce que tenía levantado sobre mi cabeza.

— ¡Dame el chocolate, Edward!—, gruño ella también.

Volví a negar con la cabeza y los chocolates se me resbalaron de mi mano cayendo al suelo, los dos nos miramos a los ojos, y como pudimos nos desenredamos y nos lanzamos a tomar el dulce pero antes de que yo lo tomara ella lo levanto con su telequinesis y se lo estaba acercando cuando yo vi un cojín y se lo lancé a la cara, haciendo que ella se desconcentrara y que los chocolates se volvieran a caer.

—Te vas arrepentir Ed—, me dijo ella otra vez lanzándose a por ellos.

Yo también me lance hacia ellos y fui más rápido porque los tome en mis manos y como pude me levante y fui corriendo hacia la cocina pero lo que no me esperaba era un rayo láser impactando al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Joder! , ¿Estás loca, o que te pasa?—, pregunte con el cuerpo en el piso.

Como pude me volví a levantar y llegue a la trituradora. Te lo dije o no Eddie que tu E.T ¿estaba loca? Pero nooo, tenías que ignorarme ¿cierto?, —Pepe cállate la puta boca, suficiente tengo con ella tratando de matarme.

Volví a la realidad cuando vi a Bella lazar otro rayo el cual impacto en la alacena, iba a lanzar otro cuando grite.

— ¡Bella, alto ahí! ¿No ves que hemos destruido toda mi sala y todo Por unos dulces?—, cuando la vi que se estaba moviendo hacia mi puse los chocolates en la trituradora, —quédate donde estas o los lanzo, no estoy jugando— dije respirando con dificultad, ya estaba cansado y me ardían las piernas y el estómago de tanto correr nunca fui muy atleta.

—Eddie, dame los chocolates, no pasara nada—, dijo ella con cautela, al ver que no se los di, gruño tan fuerte que me asusto y los chocolates cayeron al triturador haciéndose mierda, los dos gritamos al tiempo.

— ¡No!—, gritamos mientras mirábamos como se destruían.

—Esto es tú culpa, lo siento—, volvimos a decir a la vez.

Bella aún tenía un leve temblor en su cuerpo y sus ojos aun cambiaban de color, pero no era tan rápido como antes cuando recién se comió el chocolate.

— ¿Estas bien?—, le pregunte cuando nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá, todo a nuestro alrededor estaba destruido y la pared con un enorme agujero que se podía ver mi cocina desde la sala y el agujero de mi alacena también se podía ver desde aquí.

— ¡Estoy más que bien!—, decía ella aún muy temblosa — ¡estoy excelente, maravillosa!—, Dijo ella levantándose del sofá tan de repente que pisó el mando del televisor que estaba en el piso y Bella se calló al suelo y haciendo que se cambiara de canal a uno de esos canales de música

— ¡vaya! —, fue lo que dijo Bella antes de levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Bella?—, le pregunte, con mucho sigilo ya que la veía muy concentrada en la T.V viendo como bailaban, en ese momento estaba sonando la canción moves like a jagger de Maroon 5.

De un momento a otro Bella comenzó a bailar como loca y a saltar por todos lados, parecía que ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero eso se lo asumo al azúcar que hay en su sistema ahora mismo.

— ¡ven Eddie hazlo conmigo!—, dijo ella riéndose, lo cual saco una sonrisa de mí también.

Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa y le dije—no se bailar, hazlo tú—, ella no acepto un no por respuesta y me levanto de mi silla con su telequinesia y me dejo de pie en el suelo mientras ella bailaba a mi alrededor.

Yo me estaba riendo a carcajadas de ver su intento de baile era graciosa, así que también decidí unirme, ya que estábamos solos y los dos éramos ridículos.

Cuando se terminó la canción me miro con sus grandes ojos cambiantes —repítelo—, me dijo, me pareció divertido al principio las tres primeras veces estuvo bien, pero cuando me toco repetirlo como la vigésima tercera vez ya no era tan gracioso ella tenía más energía en su pequeño cuerpo de la que un humano tenia.

—Bella ya vamos a dormir, estoy cansado—, le dije luego de que me volvió a pedir que repitiera la canción.

—no puedo Eddie, esto me gusta en Swan no puedo hacer esto—me dijo esto muy rápido, —sabes Eddie eres mi único amigo, sabes que me da miedo perder a mis padres, sabes que también me da miedo los SwiftKeis son horrorosos—, todo esto lo decía muy rápido mientras saltaba en el sofá, luego en la mesa de centro, luego al suelo y seguía bailando.

—Ok, ya es suficiente—, dije levantándome del suelo y tomándola Bella de la cintura y ella pataleaba y forcejeaba conmigo, esta pequeñita tenía mucha fuerza porque logro soltarse de mi agarre y salió corriendo por toda la casa.

—Hay Dios esta mujer me va a matar—, dije bufando y saliendo a buscarla ya eran las seis de la mañana, no podía creerlo, —Bella, ¿Dónde estás?— pregunte llegando a mi habitación escuche una risita debajo de mi cama y cuando mire no había nadie.

—Eddie, aquí estoy—, dijo ella desde la puerta mostrándome su brazalete, — ¿lo recuerdas? Tele-transportación —, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, —si me encuentras me voy a dormir pero si no seguimos jugando, es más para hacer el juego interesante llama a tus amigos estoy segura que les encantara.

—Bella estas siendo irracional, vamos a dormir tengo sueño—, dije ya un poco molesto, eso siempre me pasa cuando no duermo bien o cuando literalmente no duermo.

—No, yo quiero jugar—, y diciendo eso se desapareció.

—Mierda ¿por qué a mí?—, grite molesto.

"ves te dije que esa chica traía problemas y tú no me quisiste hacer caso, y todo por andar pensando en sus escalofriantes ojos, en su linda cara, y su boca besable, hay por Dios se me está pegando lo tarado" dijo Pepito con cara de horror, —Pepito no seas idiota y mejor piensa en algo ¿cómo hacemos para atraparla? "¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo? E.T te dio la solución, llama a los chicos y dile que un alíen destruyo tu casa y que está jugando a las escondidas contigo y listo" —estas de broma ¿cierto? ¿Cómo crees que le diré que hay un ser de otro planeta está en mi casa? "diles que es cosplayer, que es una chica que conociste en la universidad y necesitaba donde quedarse y como tú eres un alma puritana y generosa le diste asilo en tu casa, fin" —esa es una buena idea, los llamare, "menos mal pensé que también tendría que hacerlo yo" y diciendo esto desapareció.

Tome el celular de mi bolsillo y marque al número que me sabía de memoria

—espero que sea una emergencia Edward Cullen—, respondieron al tercer timbrazo de haber marcado el número.

— de hecho lo es, necesito que vengas a mi casa lo más pronto posible y llama a los chicos también necesito su ayuda, pero no le digas ni a Jane ni mucho menos a Alec.

—Edward estás muy raro dime que es y ¿Por qué no les debo decir? Ella es tu novia y el tú amigo.

—Alice ¿me vas a ayudar o no?, le conteste un poco brusco —lo siento Alice pero si en serio no fuera urgente no te llamara a molestarte.

—está bien ya vamos para allá y más te vale que contestes a todas mis preguntas. — Y con eso colgó la llamada.

Decidí salir del cuarto para informarles a Bella que los chicos vendrían.

—Bella sal de donde sea que estés, vendrán más personas a jugar con nosotros—. Dije cantando como un niño chiquito.

—Oh que bien me parece—, dijo ella detrás de mí a lo que yo casi me pego al techo del susto realmente no la oí llegar.

—Joder me asustaste—, dije con las manos pegadas a mi pecho, —eh, si mis amigos vendrán a jugar.

Ella empezó a rebotar de nuevo en su puesto y a correr por todos lados hasta que oímos tocar la puerta.

—Edward abre la puerta, ya estamos aquí—, dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

—más te vale que sea importante que nos haya salir de la cama a esta hora, estaba en algo muy importante con Rose—, rodé los ojos al escuchar a Emmet hablar.

Yo estaba mirando a Bella mientras caminaba de espaldas lento hacia la puerta, ella por otro lado estaba muy concentrada en la puerta, yo con mucho cuidado la abrí pero de nada sirvió porque Emmet empujo tan fuerte la puerta haciendo que yo me cayera hacia adelante y Bella huyera del lugar asustada,

—Maldición—, dije entre dientes.

—Oh Mierda, ¿Qué paso aquí?—pregunto Rosalie con su boca de camionero mirando hacia el hueco que había en mi pared.

— ¿Ed, estas bien? — me pregunto una Alice muy asustada mirando a todos lados mi casa estaba hecha un desastre.

—Si solo hay que atraparla y por fin poder dormir—, poniéndome de pie otra vez, por amor a Dios hoy he pasado besando el piso más que otros días.

— ¿De que estas hablando Edward?—, pregunto Jasper que por primera vez desde que llegaron no lo había escuchado hablara.

—Sí, hay que atrapar a Bella—, dije empezando a buscarla ellos me miraban como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo

— ¿Qué es una Bella?—, pregunto Emmet confundido, — ¡Hay por amor a Cristo ahora si se enloqueció!

—Yo soy Bella—, dijo ella apareciéndose de pronto y haciendo que todos gritáramos y saltáramos del susto y algo que jamás pensé escuchar fue a Emmet gritando como chica, todos dejamos de gritar para mirarlo y preguntarle.

— ¿En serio gritas así?—, le pregunto Jasper

—No me juzgues cabrón—, le respondió Emmet algo alterado por el susto.

Escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y dejamos de mirarnos entre nosotros para poner nuestra atención a bella que tenía su cabello rosa suelto y mi suéter puesto.

— ¿quién eres tú? — preguntaron los chicos a la vez

—Yo soy Bella—, volvió a decir

—si, si eso ya lo sabemos y ¿tú de dónde saliste?—, pregunto Rosalie algo brusca.

—yo vengo de Swan, ese es mi planeta…—

— ¡No! — Dije interrumpiendo su presentación, —ella es una amiga mía de la universidad venia de una convención que se hacen sobre animes y esas cosas ya saben cómo son los nerds—, dije con algo de nerviosismo.

—y estamos aquí porque…—, dijo Jasper, este era el más tranquilo de mis amigos pero ahora lo veía un poco desesperado.

—le di chocolate y no sabía que nunca había comido azúcar y le dio un subidón y peleamos por los chocolates y me tiro rayos laser e hice los chocolates mierda y luego empezó a bailar la misma canción como veinte veces y cuando fui a hacerla parar seguía moviéndose y se me escapo y ahora quiere que juegue con ella a las escondidas y pepito grillo me dijo que los llamara y…

— ¿Pepito Grillo?—,

— ¿Rayos laser?—, oí que preguntaron los chicos interrumpiendo mi verborrea.

—Si ya saben la voz de mi conciencia—"shhhh, ya Eddie cállate ¿no ves que te están mirando como si estuvieras loco?

—olviden lo que dije, solo quiero que me ayuden a atraparla.

—ok, suena divertido—, dijo una Alice muy animada —Empecemos —, dijo ella

No debió decir eso porque cuando ella trato de agarrarla Bella desapareció ante sus ojos ellos asombrado me miraron a mi como buscando respuestas. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. —Hay que buscarla, luego les explico—, fue lo único que dije antes de correr a mi habitación y gritar su nombre.

—Ven Bellita, Bellita—, escuche a Emmet silbar como si estuviera buscando a un perro.

—No es un perro Emmet —, escuche que Alice le contesto.

Y ahí fue donde todo comenzó, fue una lucha encontrarla porque cada vez que la teníamos rodeada se escapaba, y volvía a aparecer en otro lugar, estábamos cansados, sudados y golpeados y lo único que escuchábamos la risa de Bella en algún lugar de la casa, estábamos el cocina tomando agua.

—Yo te mato Edward—, dijo Rosalie luego de un momento.

—Chicos de verdad, lo siento—, dijo algo apenado.

—Ya, basta de arrepentimientos, primero encontremos a Bella y luego matamos a Edward. — dijo Alice.

— Yo, tengo una idea—dijo Jasper —Eddie tú la distraes mientras nosotros nos vamos por detrás y le golpeamos la parte de la cabeza, no tanto para matarla pero si para noquearla así se quedara dormida y podremos descansar

—Chicos creo que se nos está saliendo de las manos, la podremos matar de verdad. —, dije algo nervioso esa era una muy, muy mala idea.

—Yo esto lo he hecho muchas veces, tranquilo—, dijo Jasper

—Si no quieres que Jasper lo haga, puedo hacer lo yo—, se ofreció Emmet

— ¿Qué?, no ¿estás loco o que te pasa? Como se te ocurre sugerir algo así pedazo de idiota—, dije muy asustado conociendo a Emmet es capaz de partirle la cabeza en dos.

—tranquilo Ed yo lo hare—, dijo Alice, —Jazz me puedes enseñar donde golpear y lo puedo hacer.

—ok, Emmet disculpa, me altere—dije luego de que me relaje

—no hay problema hermano solo fue una broma y veo que fue muy mala por cierto. —, dijo el riéndose para quitarle hierro al asunto.

— ¿Listo, Ed?—, preguntaron los chicos escondiéndose yo solo asentí.

— ¿Bella, puedes venir?—la llame al ver que no venía se me ocurrió otra idea y dije —ven que tengo el ultimo chocolate—, lo grite y no espero ni cinco minuto cuando ella estaba en frente mío.

— ¿en serio?... —fue lo único que logro decir antes de que Alice le pegara con un sartén en la cabeza y antes de que ella callera al suelo logre agarrarla.

— ¡Joder! ¿Está muerta?—, pregunte un poco asustado ya que no sentía si respiraba o no.

"Eddie, su papi marciano te va a matar" dijo pepito grillo antes de marcharse

— ¡otra vez no!—, dije Antes de volver a caer desmayado pero esta vez del sueño.

* * *

¡Hola, hola chicos! Les cuento que estoy feliz ya esta historia tiene 50 favoritos y 25 comentarios, y estoy segura que podemos ser más. Ahora cuenten me que tal les pareció mi capítulo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo. ¡Feliz día, tarde o noche! Según el horario que lean besos...

* * *

hola estoy en nombre de nitha, actualizando su fic para las que preguntan quien soy me llamo daniela y soy la beta pero también tengo una cuenta en fanfiction, me dedico a adaptar fics por si les interesa


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos (ya quisiera) son de la fabulosa S. M. Yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquitin.

En el capítulo anterior...

—¡Joder! ¿Está muerta?—, pregunté un poco asustado porque no sabía si aún respiraba o no.

 _Eddie, su papi marciano te va a matar dijo Pepito Grillo antes de marcharse._

—otra vez no , dije antes de volver a caer desmayado pero esta vez del sueño.

* * *

—Me desperté por la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana, solté un gruñí de dolor, la espalda me dolía nota mental: no volver a dormir en el sofá.

—Oh, ya era hora que despertaras—, dijo Alice mirándome desde el otro sofá que estaba en mi sala. —Tienes mucho que explicar Eddie—, dijo imitando la voz de mi E. T.

 _¿Tu E.t, desde cuando es de tu posesión?, dijo Pepito Grillo,_ yo solo rode los ojos ante eso

—Créeme que lo sé, pero tengo hambre así que cuando...—, no me dejo terminar cuando colocó frente de mi nariz (literalmente), un plato de espaguetis con albóndigas y un gran vaso de coca cola, la boca se me hizo agua en ese mismo momento.

—Claro que te entiendo Edward, pero si no hablas en este instante, esté delicioso plato que sé que es tu favorito desaparecerá. Dijo ella con una voz inocente y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, y justo me recorrió un escalofrío.

" _Ok Eddie, es hora de confesar_ " dijo Pepito Grillo buscando donde esconderse.

—Ok, ok Alice te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

—Está bien Eddie—. Dijo imitando la voz de Bella, a lo que yo torcí el gesto porque no sonaba igual que Bella. —Los chicos vendrán en...

Paro de decir lo que decía cuando sentimos que los demás entraban por la puerta ruidosos como siempre.

—!Te voy a matar, maldito idiota!—, fue lo primero que me dijo Rosalie al verme, mientras trataba de lanzarse sobre mí, menos mal que hay estaba Emmett que pudo contenerla antes que hubiera un derramamiento de sangre, —suéltame, este idiota nos hizo quedarnos despiertos toda la noche y tras de eso tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido por el jueguito ese que no hizo jugar con la chica rara—. Dijo ella dándome una mirada fulminante.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Joder, no los soporto pedazos de idiotas infantiles!—, dijo un Jasper muy exaltado, a lo que todos no los quedamos mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, ya que de nosotros él era el único que mantenía la paz y la tranquilidad, pero verlo así de furioso era nuevo, —¿Qué miran, acaso ustedes son los únicos que pueden perder la paciencia?—, solo eso dijo eso antes de bufar y sentarse a mi lado.

—Nena, si te suelto prometes no atacar a Edward?—, pregunto Emmett.

—Si suéltame, que me arrugas la ropa—. Dijo una más calmada Rosalie.

Alguien dio tres palmas y miramos a Alice en todo el medio de la sala, —Ok siéntense... Donde puedan—, dijo luego de ver mi sala destruida, los chicos buscaron dónde sentarse y ella siguió hablando, —bueno estamos aquí para saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, porque ayer, tú me dijiste que ibas a pedirle matrimonio a Jane y hoy nos encontramos a una mujer de cabello rosa en tu casa sólo usando una camisa tuya.

—¿Le ibas a pedir matrimonio a la perra esa?—, grita Rosalie, si ella nunca se llevó bien con ella igualmente Alice, pero al menos Alice trataba de ser amable, Rose... Ya era otro caso.

—Si pero todo eso fue antes de encontrarla teniendo sexo con Alec en el sofá de Jane—, dije con algo de tristeza para mi es complicado, no es fácil darle todo a una persona y luego te traicionen de esa manera.

—¿Qué?—, preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Yo voy a destruir a ese par de traicioneros—, dijo Rosalie

—¿cómo pudieron hacerte eso?— dijo Alice con la voz rota, a lo que Jasper se levantó de mi lado y fue a abrazarla.

—Amigo lo siento—, dijo Emmett dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

 _Esto es una mierda, sienten lastima por ti_ dice Pepe grillo enojado

—¿saben qué? No necesito de su lástima, suficiente tengo con saber que soy y siempre seré objeto de rechazo, lo hicieron mis padres en primer lugar—, solté una risa amarga. —Déjenme sólo ustedes también.

—¡ya basta de esta mierda!—, me grito Rose, —¿Hasta cuándo seguirás auto compadeciéndote?, pobre huerfanito que nadie quiere—, dijo algo enojada.

—Rosalie, ¿no ves que está mal? El necesita de sus amigos, no que le demos la espalda—, la reprendió Emmett.

—No, déjala, al menos ya se lo que tu novia piensa de mí—, contesté algo dolido y fulminándola con la mirada, yo sabía que podía ser una perra, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan cruda y cruel conmigo.

—No, no sabes idiota—, dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentada para caminar hacia mí, y sentándose a mi lado tomo mis manos y dijo: —Ed, no es justo que te hagas esto, está bien que nunca vas a olvidar haber estado en un orfanato porque tus malditos padres no tuvieron los pantalones para hacerse cargo, o que te hayan hecho bullying por tener mutismo selectivo cuando eras niño, o incluso la traición de esos imbéciles.

—y ¿cuál es tu punto, recordarme lo infeliz que he sido?—, le pregunte bruscamente.

—no Ed, mi punto es recordarte que gracias a todo eso que te ha sucedido estás aquí con nosotros, graduado de la universidad con excelentes notas, vas a trabajar como abogado en la mejor firma de la ciudad por no decir el país, Edward si ellos no te quisieron en su vida pues que se jodan, ellos se pierden del maravilloso ser que eres, además todavía tenemos que planear una venganza contra esos traidores—, dijo con una cara malévola frotándose las manos como el Señor Burns de los Simpson.

Todos nos echamos a reír por su pésima imitación.

—Hermano, sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero te quiero, todos lo hacemos así que no te sientas mal, porque nos tienes a nosotros que siempre te vamos a apoyar—, dijo Emmett con la voz rota.

—¿Emmett, estás llorando? Si yo no escuchara los alborotos que hacen Rose y tú todas las noches, Pensaría que eres del otro equipo—, dijo Jasper riéndose.

—No me juzgues, que este es un momento muy emotivo—, dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya chicos—, dijo Alice poniéndose en pie, —¿abrazo, grupal?

Todos protestamos.

—no, mejor no—, dijimos algo incómodos.

—¡Levántense, Joder!—, gritó Alice.

Nos levantamos lentamente, algo sonrojados, las muestras de cariño no eran para nosotros. Cuando ya estuvimos cerca tratamos de abrazarnos, lo juro pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo así que no sabíamos dónde poner nuestros brazos, haciendo así que nos enredáramos entre nosotros

 _Ustedes, son un desastre ni siquiera darse un abrazo grupal saben ¡dan vergüenza! Dijo Pepito tapándose la cara y negando con la cabeza._

—Bueno ya suéltenme—, dijo Rose moviéndose para que la soltaran.

Nos separamos en ese momento —bueno es bueno saber que el episodio emotivo acabó—, empecé a decir cuando escuchamos un leve ronquido venir de mi habitación.

—¡Ja, sabía que algo se me olvidaba!—, Alice grito luego de escuchar ese sonido. —¿Quién es la chica de cabello rosa?—

 _Esa pregunta me dejó fuera de lugar, Vamos piensa Edward ¿qué les digo?, no les puedo decir que viene de otro planeta porque serían capaces de llevarme a un centro psiquiátrico y me podrán en esos cuartos acolchados con una camisa de fuerza._

La imagen que vino después a ese pensamiento hizo que me corriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, definitivamente en este caso decir la verdad no era el camino

 _Pepe grillo te necesito ¿por qué no estás cuando te necesito?_

 _Aquí estoy idiota y diles que es una chica de intercambio que le gusta el cosplay, el cielo es el límite. Así que déjame en paz._

Y así como se vino se fue, volví en mí cuando me di cuenta de que alguien chasqueaba los dedos frente de mi cara mientras decían mi nombre.

—¿mmm? Pregunté

Alice rodó los ojos y dijo: —La chica ¿quién es?

—a claro, ella se llama Bella y es estudiante de intercambio—, respondí tratando de sonar seguro. Como que funcionó porque cambiaron sus rostros de sospecha a unos más alegres sobre todo Alice.

—Oh eso es genial ¿y de qué País viene?—, pregunto muy interesada

 _Piensa Eddie esa es fácil._ Me dije a mi mismo.

—De Franc... Ita... Rom—

—y ¿eso dónde queda? Francitarom? Nunca lo había escuchado, y ustedes?—, dijo Jasper algo confundido, y los chicos lo único que hicieron fue negar con la cabeza igual de confundidos.

 _En serio, habiendo tantos lugares Reales en el mundo ¿se te ocurrió eso? Sabes que olvídalo defiéndete tu solo._

dijo Pepito Grillo muy molesto.

—Eh... Sí, es que como ustedes no conocen Europa—, dije

—¿Y tú sí?—, dijo Alice a la defensiva.

—No, pero Bella viene de haya—, dije con el mismo tono que ella utilizó y cruzándome de brazos.

—ya está te creemos, pero eso no explica por qué esta aquí y como está ese agujero en la pared y la cocina.

Me quede pensando lo que iba a decir por un momento y luego dije.

—Bueno ella es cosplay, ya saben esa gente rara que se disfraza de algún personaje ficticio, y yo a ella la he visto una que otra vez en la universidad—, me detuve a mirar si me estaban creyendo, y al no ver caras de sospecha continúe. —y ayer luego de que salí de la casa de Jane, fui al bosque es lugar donde se ve la ciudad, total fue que ella también estaba ahí pero por razones distintas, los compañeros con los que ella vivía la echaron de su casa y le robaron todas sus pertenencias—.

-Hay Dios Mío, que horror pobre niña-, dijo Alice con pesar.

—Sí, créeme que lo fue, total ella me contó lo que pasó y la traje a casa y luego como no tenía nada con que cambiarse le preste esa camisa para que se duchara y pudiera descansar—.

—Oh que generoso eres Eddie—, Dijo Alice muy contenta de que haya actuado "bien" —bueno eso explica por qué estaba vestida así y por qué está aquí, y lo demás ¿qué?—

—Espera que aún no he terminado, bueno luego de que se bañó y todo le hice algo para que comiera y le di un chocolate, al parecer sus padres nunca le habían dado golosinas porque se puso como loca y yo cómo no sabía qué hacer le quite el chocolate y peleamos con él hasta que me lanzo este rayo, que según ella cambio para que fuera real y así fue cómo se hicieron los hoyos de la pared y la alacena—.

Todos los chicos colocaron caras de asombro cuando termine de contar mi linda historia (nótese el sarcasmo).

—¡Ah! Y ¿cómo aparecía y desaparecía? Y por amor a Dios esa chica ¿que estudia?—

—Robótica?—, dije más como pregunta que como una afirmación porque la verdad no tenía ni pizca de idea que inventar. —Eso eran efectos especiales ya sabes, lo que utilizan para las películas total ella no podía dormir y yo no podía contenerla solo así que los llamé a ustedes para que me ayudaran y como dicen por ahí, lo demás es historia—.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos las caras.

—creo que eso tiene mucho sentido—, dijo Emmett luego de un rato y miré a los demás para darme cuenta de que estaban asintiendo, y en ese momento suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, con puro alivio, al saber que me creyeron.

—ok Eddie, te has ganado este plato de pasta aunque esta algo frío puedo calentarlo o hacerte otro, nosotros en todo caso ya comimos así que te caliento la comida y nos vamos, chicos ¿pueden ir adelantando se? Ed debe estar muy cansado por lo de la madrugada y ahora el interrogatorio—, dijo Alice mirándome con una expresión que no reconocí y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la cocina a calentar mi comida.

A los pocos segundos los chicos se despidieron de mí y se fueron, yo me vuelo a sentar en el sofá y cierro los ojos un momento hasta que siento a alguien moviéndome, cuando los abro veo a Alice entregándome el plato de comida otra vez.

—Antes de irme te diré algo—, dijo mientras abría la puerta y se giraba donde mi otra vez, —Trata de mentir mejor a la próxima—, dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y yo me quede con el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca en Shock por lo que ella me había dicho.

A los pocos segundos mi celular vibra con un mensaje.

 _ **En el microondas dejé comida para Bella, tendrá hambre cuando despierte.**_

 _ **Posdata: A la chica le cambian los ojos de color, a la próxima trata de explicar eso también para que yo crea como los demás (^_-)**_

 _ **Te quiero**_

 _ **Alice Brandon.**_

Y con eso me di cuenta de que estaba en problemas y que mi hermana de otra madre no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Aquí estoy yo otra vez trayendo esta historia que es hermosa, y no solo lo digo porque se la autora (bueno en parte sí) pero de verdad espero que les guste, y por favor *se pone de rodillas* déjenme review, me tienen abandonada. Y quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta Daniela Molina gracias nena por ayudarme de verdad sin ti ¿qué haría?

y también a una lectora muy especial para mi ella siempre me está dejando reviews gracias Liduvina muñeca me encanta leer tus comentarios, a pili a Arlette Cullen Swan, Guest, maleja twihard, caresgar26, natalei. y a mis nuevas lectoras Cristal82 y JE CULLEN BLACK, de verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempecito para leer mi historia, habiendo mejores fics.

Y que tengan, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches según el horario que lean besos:*


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 5

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos (ya quisiera) son de la fabulosa S. M. Yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquitin.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

-Antes de irme te diré algo-, dijo mientras abría la puerta y se giraba donde mi otra vez, - Trata de mentir mejor a la próxima-, dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y yo me quede con el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca en Shock por lo que ella me había dicho.

A los pocos segundos mi celular vibrar con un mensaje.

 ** _En el microondas dejé comida para Bella, tendrá hambre cuando despierte._**

 ** _Posdata: A la chica le cambian los ojos de color, a la próxima trata de explicar eso también para que yo crea como los demás (^_-)_**

 ** _Te quiero_**

 ** _Alice Brandon._**

Y con eso me di cuenta de que estaba en problemas y que mi hermana de otra madre no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

No pude comer con tranquilidad, ya que las palabras de Alice se repetían en mi cabeza y por supuesto Pepe Grillo no me iba a deja olvidar ese asunto, **_¿ves lo que ocasionas Eddie?, tú y tu alma generosa, defiende al caído, ¿no era más fácil todos dejarla en el bosque? No quiero ni imaginar lo que Alice le dirá a los demás, definitivamente te encerraran en un psiquiátrico._** Dijo al terminar su monologo yo a estas alturas lo que hacía era ignorar la voz de mi cabeza Pepito ya era más que molesto, así que decidí encender la televisión para callar esa voz, empecé a hacer zapping en la tele hasta que encontré una de las películas de _Adam Sandler, Son como niños_ , estaban pasando en ese momento, la deje porque definitivamente necesitaba de un poquito de comedia. No paso ni media hora cuando escuche un leve gruñido, **_no hay que ser magos para saber que tu linda E.T ya despertó_** dijo un muy malhumorado Pepito Grillo, _síguete refiriendo así de ella, y pensare que estas celoso_ decidí picarlo un poco, lo único que él hizo fue sacarme el dedo a lo que yo solté una risita y negué con la cabeza. 

— ¿De qué te ríes?— pregunto Bella con la voz rasposa.

—No es nada, solo de algo que están pasando aquí en la televisión, ven acércate. — no hizo falta decir más cuando ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sentada aquí conmigo viendo la televisión, luego de un rato ella se acomodó en mi costado. —Mmm… Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?— pregunte algo dudoso, ya que si no recuerdo mal ella sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ocasionado por un sartén y dado que estrello contra la tierra y todo lo que ha pasado en ese lapsus de tiempo, tan bien no creo que este.

—Ahora que lo dices, siento como si me hubiera chocado con la tierra—, dijo ella sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una pequeña y rara sonrisa.

—Chiste malo, eso literalmente paso— dije riéndome, esta chica hacia que todo cambiara y eso es lindo, aunque me da miedo el sentimiento.

—Si bueno me preguntaste como me sentía, yo te estoy respondiendo, Eddie, dime algo—. Ella me miro con sus ojos de un azul muy claro en ellos se mostraba curiosidad, yo asentí invitándola a que hablara, —veras, ¿Por qué reaccione así, a eso que me diste? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡A si… chocolate! ¿Por qué me paso eso? —

—Pues al parecer tú nunca habías comido dulces en tu vida, y al probar el azúcar del chocolate te dio mucha energía y algo de cafeína, lo que puede provocar que te sientas nerviosa, tengas dificultad para dormir y experimente un ritmo cardíaco acelerado. — ella me miraba algo asombrada sus ojos ahora era de un rosa ella abrió la boca y dijo:

— ¿quieres decir que eso me pasara cada vez que como chocolate? No me hace mucha gracia, porque me encanto la sensación de cosquilleo en mi boca—, sonó algo triste cuando lo dijo y a mí se me ocurrió un buena idea, así ella podría comer azúcar.

— ¡hey, no te preocupes se me ocurrió algo!, que tal si todos los días te doy una muy pequeña cantidad y así tu cuerpo lo tolerara par un futuro próximo, pero eso si nada de chocolate en la noche— ella se levantó rápidamente, y empezó a saltar, tal cual lo hacía Alice, estas chicas podrían ser buenas amigas.

— ¡es una buena idea Eddie! Gracias—. Miro para todos lados, mirando el desorden que formo anoche— Disculpa por haber destruido tu hogar, te lo compensaré…— dejo de hablar cuando su estómago rugió de hambre, ella puso sus manos en su estómago y dijo: —bueno luego de que coma algo—, yo solo me reí y fui a la cocina a calentar la comida que Alice había dejado en el microondas.

Luego de un minuto su comida estaba caliente y me decidí por un vaso de jugo de naranja ya que darle Coca-Cola a esta chica era una pésima idea.

—Ya estoy aquí, mira te traje pasta con albóndigas espero que te guste—. Deje el plato en sus manos, ella primero me miro como pidiéndome permiso, yo le asentí — si dale come no te pasara nada, confía en mi—. Ella tomo el tenedor con mucha lentitud y se lo llevó a los labios, luego de unos segundo ellas abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Eddie, esto esta riquísimo! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?—, ella soltó un gemido de gusto y yo solo pude imaginarla en otro plan.

 ** _¡Alerta, alerta! No vayas por ese camino muchacho_** apareció Pepito grillo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— _nunca creí decirte esto… gracias pepe,_ dije

 ** _Cuando quieras, ya sabes que soy un ser superiormente pensable, más que tú…_**

 _—oh eres increíble, jodido idiota, te digo algo amable y tu respuesta es ser un hijo de puta y salir con burradas. Vete a dormir._

 ** _No "Eddie"_** dijo imitando la voz de bella _, yo dormiré cuando quiero no cuando tú me mandes,_ se quedó callado por un momento y luego dijo **¿ _sabes algo? Me voy, no porque tú me hayas mandado, eso jamás, sino que estoy aburrido así que me voy y… ¡No me jodas!_**

Y con eso me quede hay, al poco rato sentí algo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, y al enfocar la mirada me dienta de que era Bella pasando su mano frente a mis ojos vaya parece que me fui por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Mmmm?—pregunte como retrasado, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ella me había dicho antes de que Pepito grillo apareciera. — ¿Qué me decías?—. Pregunte luego de saber lo que estábamos hablando.

Ella rodó los ojos, si suena raro, pero lo hizo, no se donde aprendió hacer eso. **_No es como si tú no lo hicieras, — ¿_** _no te habías ido ya?_ Le pregunte a pepe. Solo saco su dedo de en medio y desapareció.

—Que si como se llama esto que estoy comiendo, eres muy despistado Eddie, quisiera saber a dónde te vas cuando te quedas así, mirando por largo—, sonaba algo recriminadora pero decidí mejor responder a su pregunta.

—Son pastas con albóndigas y salsa boloñesa, es mi comida favorita, puedo sobrevivir a base de esto—, dije, —ahora sigue comiendo, que se va a enfriar tu comida.

-En el tiempo que ella comía yo seguía cambiando de canales, hasta que vi los Simpson y lo deje porque era una de mis caricaturas favoritas, yo solo me reía de las estupideces de Homero y las travesuras de Bart, y Bella me decía que no entendía el chiste y yo se lo explicaba, a lo que ella me respondía que no tenía mucho sentido o no le veía el chiste. Yo me reía de las salidas de Bella más que de los dibujos animados, ella le daba algo de frescura a mi día y eso me gustaba y me asustaba a la vez.

Al poco rato de que ella termino de comer se puso de pie y se estiro y junto con su cuerpo sus dedos, —listo termine, ahora voy ayudarte a arreglar este tiradero, vamos levántate ayúdame.

Yo inocentemente me levante del sofá pensando que íbamos a recoger las cosas, hasta que vi el primer mueble levitar sobre mi cabeza, yo apenas alcancé a tirarme al suelo antes de quedar decapitado por un mueble.

— ¡Bella!— grite, y con eso escuche un estruendo y con eso supe que, uno que había roto su concentración y dos que ella me iba a dejar en un hospital antes de irse.

— ¡Rompiste mi concentración!, — me grito de vuelta, — ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

—Sí, pero no es necesario atentar mi vida con ese mueble, debiste avisarme que ibas hacer eso. — le respondí.

—está bien lo siento, ven aquí y me dices donde va cada cosa—. Me levante del suelo y me pare a su lado, — ¿listo Eddie?—. Asentí con la cabeza y no espero nada más, a los pocos segundos ya estaban flotando todos mis muebles como en la película infantil de _Matilda,_ una cosa era verla en la T.V y otra muy diferente era verlo con tus propios ojos. Cuando terminamos Bella se veía muy cansada me imagino que todo este trabajo mental la abra dejado exhausta.

—Hey, no te ves bien, ¿quisieras darte un baño?—. Ella estaba tan cansada que solo asintió.

—Está bien, pero cárgame—, estiro sus brazos hacia mí y solo me eché a reír esta chica era muy especial.

-La tome en brazos y la lleve hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba en el pasillo, la deje en el suelo le deje el jabón, champú, y un cepillo de dientes nuevo que tome del gabinete del baño. —Bueno ahora traigo la toalla para cuando salgas. ¿Ok?—, y con eso Salí del baño, busque en mi armario una toalla y volví a entrar al baño deja la toalla y con las mismas salí no quería verla desnuda otra vez **_¿no quieres o no debes? Porque en lo que a mí respecta me encantan las mujeres y si están desnudas todavía más._**

 _—_ _cállate, no seas morboso._

 ** _Eddie, el morboso eres tú, yo solo soy una extensión de ti._** Dijo sonriendo, en casos como estos, Pepito me daba algo de miedo.

Un grito fue lo que me saco de mis pensamiento, si, un grito muy agudo, y entonces caí en cuenta que bella estaba en el baño y como pude salí de la cama, tropezando me con las sabanas y caí al suelo, como pude me levante y corrí hacia el pasillo cuando llegue al cuarto de baño abrí la puerta, vi a una bella desnuda enredada con la cortina de baño y tirada en el suelo, corrí hacia ella y la levante.

— ¡Dios mío, Bella! ¿Qué sucedió?—quitándo su rosa cabello de la cara, estaba algo pálida por el susto, estaba fría, y sus ojos eran grises muy claros me miraban asustados, mirarla a ella así tan vulnerable me partió el corazón. Al ver que estaba temblando de frió me acerque a tocar el agua y estaba helada, cerré la llave tome la toalla que había dejado en la encimera del lavamanos y la arrope con ella. —Bells, dime, ¿qué te paso?— le volví a preguntar, muy suavemente no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—me fui a meter a eso que estaba ahí—. Señalo a la ducha y continúo hablando con un susurro. — Me sorprendí de que el agua fue transparente, no es como la de Swan que el agua haya es de colores, como sea, cogí el jabón, cuando me metí el agua estaba muy fría, se me resbalo el jabón de las manos, cuando lo fui a recogerlo lo pise, trate de sostenerme y me agarre de la cortina y me caí junto con ella—. Esto último lo termino con un hilo de voz —Lo siento Eddie, no quiero hacerte más destrozos—, se abrazó más a mí.

—Oye, no estés así, a todos nos pasa alguna vez, yo también me he caído en la ducha muchas veces pero no te preocupes y no te preocupes por los destrozos, me alegro que estés aquí haz hecho mi vida más divertida—. Le tome la cara e hice que me mirara a los ojos —de verdad Bella me gusta que estés aquí—. Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos ahora de su color natural y también me devolvió la sonrisa con su raro gesto, pero si me daba cuenta ella cada vez perfeccionaba más su sonrisa haciendo la única y eso me gustaba mucho. —vamos al baño de mi cuarto hay una bañera y será más fácil para ti—. Le hale la mano para que me acompañara hasta mi cuarto abrí la puerta he hice que ella entrara primero.

—wow, que bonito Eddie. Dijo mirando mi baño—, cosa que se lo atribuía a Alice y a Rose, ellas fueron las que organizaron mi casa cuando la compre.

—si Alice y Rose me ayudaron a tenerlo así—. Me dirigí hacia la bañera y empecé a llenarla de agua, tome algunas sales aromáticas del gabinete, y se las rocié en el agua de la bañera. —ya puedes…

— ¿Quiénes son esos humanos que mencionaste?—. Me pregunto Bella con un tono de voz recriminador, ella estaba esperando una respuesta porque golpeaba el suelo con su pie. —Estoy esperando Eddie—

—ellas son mis mejores amigas, son las chicas que vinieron a jugar anoche lo recuerdas—. En sus ojos veía un tono verde, la verdad no sabía con que asociar ese estado en ella.

— ¿Te gustan?— volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué? No claro que no, ellas son mis amigas además los chicos que estaban hay con eran sus novios—. No sabía a qué venía este cuestionamiento.

—yo también soy tu amiga, y no tengo novio, ¿te puedo gustar?—. Pregunto algo animada.

 ** _¡BOOM, BABY! A que ¿no te esperabas eso Eddie?_** Dijo Pepito carcajeándose **_vamos Eddie, respóndele._** _—lárgate, pepe grillo._

—Esto… Bells es mejor que te bañes luego hablamos sobre esto, ¿vale?, métete hay mientras voy a buscarte algo ara que te vistas—. Y diciendo eso salí casi corriendo de ahí.

Me senté en la cama y me pregunte si realmente ella me gustaba, es muy pronto para que me guste, además es un extraterrestre lo que le agrega un factor demasiado raro a esta ecuación, seguí meditando sobre esto hasta que escuche su voz llamándome y diciéndome que había terminado, le dije que se colocara la toalla mientras yo le buscaba algo para ponerse.

Tome la primera camiseta que encontré y buscando más afondo encontré un conjunto de lencería que le iba a regalar a Jane justo la noche anterior, creo que son de la misma talla, **_no, no lo son Jane es un saco de huesos, mientras que E.T tiene más carne, en caso de que no le quede le prestas uno de tus bóxer nuevos, eso ayudaría._** Dijo Pepito algo serio.

Los tome y se los fui a llevar, ella tomo las cosas y se las iba a poner delante de mí pero yo le hice señas para que se diera vuelta ella rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta, **_no es como si no la quisieras ver ¿no Eddie? —_** _solo me aseguro de que no se vuelva repetir el accidente de ahora rato. **Claro, repítelo hasta que te lo creas.**_

 ** _—_** Listo Eddie—. Asentí y salimos del baño, y me acosté en mi cama y ella igual.

Después de un rato de silencio ella lo rompió diciendo: —Eddie, ¿siempre tendré que usar tu ropa? No es que no me guste, si no que así se acabara tu ropa.

Y con eso ella agrego una preocupación — em… no pienses en eso ahora mejor haz una siesta.

—Ok—. Fue lo único que dijo antes de acomodarse y tratar de dormir. —Nos vemos luego Eddie—,

—Bells, antes que te duermas respónde una pregunta—, ella asintió — ¿Por qué me llamas Eddie y no por mi nombre?

—Porque no se pronunciar tu nombre—. Murmuro antes de quedarse dormida, yo solo me reí de este momento.

Ahora ¿a quien conocía yo con sentido de la moda? Pero claro ¡ALICE! Ella me puede ayudar.

 ** _Hola hermana de otra madre_**

 ** _E.C_**

A los pocos segundos ella me contesto.

 ** _Que quieres "Eddie"?_**

 ** _A.B_**

leí el mensaje y rápidamente respondí

 ** _Necesito que lleves a Bella de compras_**

 ** _E. C_**

 _a los pocos segundos el teléfono volvió a sonar con la respuesta de ella_

 ** _DALO POR HECHO, pero con la condición de que me digas la verdad sobre ella, o si no, no hay trato_**

 ** _A.B_**

 ** _Hecho._**

 ** _E.C_**

Le baje el volumen al celular y me acomode en la cama y a los pocos segundos bella se acurrucó contra mí y yo feliz la acepte entre mis brazos. **_¡Alerta, alerta!_** Gritaba Pepito grillo —cállate. Le dije antes de quedare dormido con Bella entre mis brazos.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? yo lo se, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensan por favor, no sean tímidas.

Aquí estoy yo otra vez trayendo esta historia que es hermosa, y no solo lo digo porque se la autora (bueno en parte sí) pero de verdad espero que les guste, y por favor *se pone de rodillas* déjenme reviewS, me tienen abandonada. Y quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta Daniela Molina gracias nena por ayudarme de verdad sin ti ¿qué haría?

Y que tengan, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches según el horario que lean besos :*


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos (ya quisiera) son de la fabulosa S. M. Yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquitín.

* * *

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

—Bells, antes que te duermas respóndeme una pregunta—, ella asintió — ¿Por qué me llamas Eddie y no por mi nombre?

—Porque no se pronunciar tu nombre—. Murmuro antes de quedarse dormida, yo solo me reí de este momento.

Ahora ¿a quién conocía yo con sentido de la moda? Pero claro ¡ALICE! Ella me puede ayudar.

 ** _Hola hermana de otra madre_**

 ** _E.C_**

A los pocos segundos ella me contesto.

 ** _Que quieres "Eddie"?_**

 ** _A.B_**

 ** _Necesito que lleves a Bella de compras_**

 ** _E. C_**

 ** _DALO POR HECHO, pero con la condición de que me digas la verdad sobre ella, si no, no hay trato_**

 ** _A.B_**

 ** _Hecho._**

 ** _E.C_**

Le baje el volumen al celular y me acomode en la cama y a los pocos segundos bella se acurrucó contra mí y yo feliz la acepte entre mis brazos. **_¡Alerta, alerta!_** Gritaba pepito grillo —cállate. Le dije antes de quedare dormido con Bella entre mis brazos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

No sé cuánto tiempo dormimos, pero ya había oscurecido, y sentía un cuerpo que estaba sobre mí, trate de enfocarme y vi a Bella con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y sus brazos y piernas sobre mí como si no quiera soltarme, hubiera sido una imagen tierna de no ser por el hilillo de baba que caía de su boca hacia mi camiseta, si lo se era un obsesionado con la limpieza y eso en definida no era higiénico, trate de moverme para que sus babas no siguieran cayendo sobre mí, pero ella tenía otro plan, me agarró más fuerte, y prácticamente no me dejo moverme, agreguémosle súper fuerza a su lista de poderes. Para este tiempo ya me sentía sofocado, apretado y soy claustrofóbico y ya estaba sintiendo pánico de estar aquí.

—Be... Bella—, Susurre mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre, —Bella, despierta—volví a repetir esta vez un poco más alto que la vez anterior.

—Mmm—, gimió y me apretó más fuerte cual muñeco de peluche.

— ¡Bella, ¿puedes quitarte de encima maldita sea?!— le grite ocasionando que ella abriera los ojos asustados de color azul, ella me miro confundida y después empezó a destrabar su cuerpo del mío.

— ¿Por qué me gritas?— me pregunto ella con voz soñolienta y frotándose los ojos —no te has levantado bien y ya estas regañándome y gruñéndome como mis padres. — dijo enfurruñada sentándose en la cama, sé que fui mala persona al no responder a su pregunta pero aún tenía la camiseta sucia de la baba de Bella y eso ya sobre pasaba mis límites.

Así que lo primero que hice al salir de la cama fue tomar una toalla y correr a la ducha dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca.

Ya dentro del baño tenía una pelea totalmente diferente, ¿Cómo me quitaría la camiseta sin que la parte sucia se pasara por mi cara o alguna parte de mi cuerpo? La respuesta es, no lo sé, así que como pude me la quite y cuando me desvestí, me metí en la ducha y empecé a enjabonar mi cuerpo cuando sentí que la puerta de la ducha fue abierta violentamente.

— ¿! Qué haces aquí!?— le grité a Bella, tratando de tapar mis partes intimas, ella solo se dignaba a observar mi cuerpo medio desnudo, pero sus ojos eran azules y me miraba con curiosidad. —hey, Bella, acá arriba están mis ojos—. dije moviendo mis manos para que saliera del trance en el que había entrado.

—Eres un espécimen hermoso digno de estudio— dijo mirándome a los ojos ellos brillaban purpuras e intensos—. Yo no sabía que responder a eso así que rompí el contacto visual.

Carraspee tratando de cortar la tensión —he, umm. Bella ¿puedes, sa… salir?—, dije tartamudeando, ella me ponía algo nervioso y más cuando me daba esas miradas.

—me dejaste hablando sola y por eso vine, además no quería que te cayeras como yo, y tú me viste desnuda una vez y era justo que yo te viera también—. Dijo ella con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví aun tratando de tapar mis partes.

—Bella ahora hablamos, sal, para que pueda terminar de bañarme—. Ella asintió con la cabeza y cuando pensé que me haría caso y saldría de cuarto de baño.

—si quieres te, ayudo yo entro contigo y así te demoras menos. — dijo ella tratando de quitarse la camiseta que tenía puesta.

— ¡No, no, Bella! — Ok, lo admito entre en pánico, ella se sobresaltó con el grito que pegue y cuando comenzaba hacer un puchero le dije. — para la próxima vez será, pero ahora ya estoy terminando y necesito terminar yo sólito para poder ver televisión más rápido, ¿no crees?

— Ok, pero si te demoras entrare y te ayudare— y con eso cerró la puerta que tenía firmemente apretada y salió del baño, lo supe porque sentí como se cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Y con eso me permití relajarme, pero no por mucho **_¿pensaste que no tendría nada que decir al respecto?_** Lo que me faltaba que tú me molestes ahora, **_no vengo a molestarte Eddie, solo quiero que pienses en ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella realmente se hubiera bañado contigo?_**

 _—ya cállate no estoy de buenas—._ Dije serio

 ** _Oh no, esto no lo voy a dejar pasar._** Dijo pepe grillo, mientras yo salía de la ducha y agarraba mi toalla, decidí ignorarlo y cuando estaba a punto de salir. **_Ya le preguntaste ¿por qué esta aquí?_**

 ** _—_** _¿Qué?_ —. Me quede paralizado frente a la puerta.

 ** _Si Eddie, porque está aquí, o ¿te vas a creer que ella vino solo para sacarte de la soledad en la cual estabas?, no sea ingenuo Edward esa chica huye de algo vamos pregúntale._** Y con eso Salí del baño.

La verdad no sabía que esperar cuando saliera del baño, pero al menos esperaba que ella estuviera hay dado que ella me había amenazado con entrar al baño si no salía pronto, pero ella no estaba en mi habitación y la tv estaba apagada, así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude por si ella decidía hacer una de sus apariciones y me viera desnudo otra vez. Cuando salí de la habitación para salir a buscarla todo estaba en completo silencio, cosa que me asusto porque ¿a dónde se iba meter ella? Trate de relajarme pero en ese momento las palabras de pepe grillo vinieron a mi cabeza y esta vez no pude ignorarlo. — ¿De qué huyes E.t?—, me pregunte yo mismo y esperaba que su respuesta fuera buena no como los escenarios que estaban en mi mente en este momento.

Y con eso empecé a buscarla por todo el apartamento, en el baño y cuarto de huéspedes, pero me detuve cuando estaba en la sala cuando un fuerte olor a humo provenía de la cocina, no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo hacia ella, Bella había incendiado los paños y guantes de cocina y trataba de apagarlo, tome el extintor que estaba al lado de la entrada de la cocina y empecé a apagar el fuego que ella había causado cuando hube terminado ella me miro y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

—Se puede saber ¿qué tratabas de hacer?—, le pregunte con total calma no quería asustarla, más de lo que posiblemente ya estaba.

—yo… yo—, dijo ella mirando sus manos.

— ¿tú que Bella?, ¿estás bien, te hiciste daño? ¿Te quemaste?— mi voz ya estaba rayando en la desesperación mientras la miraba por todos lados y me di cuenta en su muñeca tenía una pequeña quemadura y estaba de color rojo. — ¡Por amor a Dios dime algo, ¿no va a ver un día en el cual tu no hagas daños a mi casa o a ti misma?!—. Ella seguía con la mirada gacha, la tome por la mejilla para que me mirara a los ojos y cuando lo hozo tenía la mirada gris y triste.

—lo… lo siento Eddie, no fue mi intención, yo quería hacer lo que hicieron en la caja de imágenes y luego me queme, y luego todo empezó a consumirse, de verdad solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero causarte problemas, quiero gustarte—. Esto último lo dijo en un susurro mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste?—, le pregunte evadiendo su comentario.

—porque quería sorprenderte y que no me vieras como la extraterrestre desastres, quería quitar esa mirada triste que hay en tus ojos, hacer algo lindo por ti como tú lo has hecho por mí, quería…— no termino de decir nada más cuando la abracé, ella podía ser un pequeño desastre pero ella tenía un corazón gigante que valía oro antes de separarnos la bese en la frente, ella obtuvo un lindo rosa en sus mejilla y sus ojos un lindo rosa mientras se tocaba el lugar donde la besé, ella sonrió tímidamente y yo también le devolví la sonrisa.

—ven vamos a curarte esa quemadura—, le dije después de un rato de quedarnos mirando como tontos.

Le lave el brazo y ella torció la cara del dolor, y la entendía las quemaduras por muy superficiales que sean son el dolor más doloroso, (valga la redundancia) que había. Luego de lavar y secar la zona le aplique un ungüento refrescante en la muñeca para mitigar un poquito el ardor.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—, le pregunte después de un rato, estábamos viendo televisión y comiendo pizza que habíamos encargado a domicilio, la reacción de Bella cuando la probo no tuvo precio ella no dejo de elogiar la pizza y decir lo rica que le parecía ella dijo que los sabores saltaban en su boca y a mí me gustaba verla feliz.

—me duele un poco pero es soportable, ademas dentro de poco se regenera la piel—. Dijo aun mirando la TV. —Oh eso me recuerda a mi planeta—. Dijo luego de un rato mientras mirábamos futurama en la televisión, lo que me recordó lo que Pepe Grillo me había dicho esta tarde.

—Mmm… ¿Bells?

—si ¿Eddie?, me respondió ella

—Tengo una pregunta para ti—, ella asintió invitándome a hablar, tome una respiración bastante larga y luego le pregunte: — ¿por qué saliste de tu planeta?

Ella a continuación se puso tensa a mi lado y bajo la cabeza a su brazalete traductor como yo lo llamo.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?— ella me pregunto yo asentí y la mire esperando a que me respondiera.

—En Swan soy una chica problema y el consejo había decidido que como princesa me tenía que casar, pero lo que vino luego no se lo deseo a nadie—. Dijo ella con los ojos tristes.

Sabía que no debí preguntar pero a estas alturas estaba bastante intrigado por la historia de mi pequeña E.t, así que me dispuse a escuchar.

 ** _¡Prepárate Eddie!_** Dijo pepe grillo también prestando atención a lo que Bella iba a decir.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! chicas las he abandonado eso lo se pero... he estado de vacaciones y pues me fui de la ciudad donde vivo para otra no tenia acceso a Internet y bueno no pude actualizar prontamente. Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como A MI.

Ya saben lo de siempre dejen reviews y follows para saber si les gusta o déjenme sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que pasara y el que mas me guste lo pondré en el siguiente cap, Y quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta Daniela Molina gracias nena por ayudarme de verdad sin ti ¿qué haría?

Y que tengan, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches según el horario que lean besos :*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos (ya quisiera) son de la fabulosa S. M. Yo solo los utilizo para jugar con ellos un poquitín.

Hola chic en este capítulo contaré un poquito de Bella como llegó a la tierra, pero ella misma lo contará así que… ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO!

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

—Tengo una pregunta para ti—, ella asintió invitándome a hablar, tome una respiración bastante larga y luego le pregunte: — ¿por qué saliste de tu planeta?

Ella a continuación se puso tensa a mi lado y bajo la cabeza a su brazalete traductor como yo lo llamo.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?— ella me pregunto yo asentí y la mire esperando a que me respondiera.

—En Swan soy una chica problema y el consejo había decidido que como princesa me tenía que casar, pero lo que vino luego no se lo deseo a nadie—. Dijo ella con los ojos tristes.

Sabía que no debí preguntar pero a estas alturas estaba bastante intrigado por la historia de mi pequeña E.t, así que me dispuse a escuchar.

¡Prepárate Eddie! Dijo pepe grillo también prestando atención a lo que Bella iba a decir.

* * *

Capítulo 8

—Y entonces ¿qué pasó?— le pregunte luego de que se quedó callada, mirando al vacío.

— ¿Mmm? Oh sí, mi historia solo hacia un silencio dramático, ya sabes, como en esas películas que tanto te gusta ver— comenzó a reírse lo cual yo me sume a sus risas.

—por favor Bella, seriedad— dije después de un rato que pude controlar un poco la risa —habías quedado por donde el consejo te quería casar por ser una princesita problemática.

—si bueno no fue tan así, verás…

BELLA

Me encontraba caminando por el palacio a hurtadillas, las dos lunas de Swan se encontraba en todo lo alto y yo trataba de escabullirme hacia mi cuarto lo antes posible antes de que alguien notara que había salido del palacio a tan altas horas, a lo lejos pude vislumbrar la puerta de mis aposentos así que me apresuré a entrar y cerrar la puerta no sin antes mirar que nadie me haya visto entrar, cuando me hube percatado de eso hice un pequeño baile de la victoria.

—Oh, qué bueno que nos dignas con tu presencia— dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas, cerré los ojos con fuerza al verme descubierta. — ¿Te divertiste?— volvió a decir.

—Papá— casi grite con nerviosismo, la verdad no sabía que decir en estos momentos, ya me había pasado más de tres veces esta semana pero eso no quita que sea menos aterrador.

— Isabella, ¿por qué no das la vuelta? Ya he visto todo ¿qué puede ser esta vez? ¿Un rasguño, un morado en la mejilla?—su voz sonaba cansada, ya habíamos pasado por esto muchas veces, pero estoy casi segura que cuando me viera esta vez se iba a morir.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, papi— utilice mi voz de niña pequeña para que fuera menos duro conmigo— es un poco más que eso.

— ¡Voltea ya, niña!— grito mi padre enojado, así que le hice caso, me giré lentamente y le di frente, ver la cara de mi padre no tenía precio, primero sus ojos se achicaron en reconocimiento, luego cuando se hubo cerciorado de que era real lo que estaba viendo sus ojos se agrandaron tanto que pensé que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas.

—Cariño es tarde ¿Por qué gritas?— dijo mi madre entrando también a mis aposentos.

—Esto pasó— dijo mi padre dándome vuelta para que mi mamá me viera.

—Madre de Dios— gritó mi madre y se tapó la boca con asombro. —niña esta vez llegaste muy lejos en esas guerras clandestinas, ¿qué usaron esta vez espadas?— tenía la cara un poco cortada por las guerras callejeras, huía todas las noches a batallar y era la mejor, aunque eso no me libraba de salir un poco lastimada, mis contrincantes eran fuertes, pero mi apariencia los engañaba, pasaba de ser una dulce princesita a ser una letal guerrera en las batallas estaba prohibido asesinar pero si pelear hasta que alguno se rindiera o quedara inconsciente, mis padres lo veían como una barbarie pero estar encerrada en este castillo me enfermaba.

—Madre no es tan grave, solo son unas pequeñas cortaditas de nada— dije restándole importancia.

— ¡¿Cortaditas de nada?! Isabella, por favor, mira que esta cortadita de nada casi te saca el ojo— dijo ella agarrando mi cara y examinándola con más atención, — hay Dios mío, puedes tener una infección, debemos llevarla al médico.

—Madre no exageres, mi piel se regenerara en menos de dos o tres día y la tendré igual a como la tenía esta mañana—, rodé los ojos a veces era demasiado paranoica. —Cariño dile algo—. Le dijo mi madre a mi padre, solo veía a mi padre que estaba muy callado y sus ojos cambiaban de color, era sinónimo de que no sabía que decir, me avergoncé por un momento luego recordé a quien le había pateado el trasero y se me quitó.

— ¿A quién golpeaste, Isabella?— pregunto mi padre luego de un rato, mirándome con los ojos azules de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes para decir?— le pregunto a mi padre rayando en la histeria —a nuestra hija casi la matan y ¿es lo único que preguntas?— dijo mi madre revolviéndose el cabello y caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Cálmate mujer, y tu niña responde ¿a quién golpeaste? Y no quiero evasiones por tu parte— asevero mi padre.

—A Victoria

— ¿Esa no es…?— mi madre miro a mi padre pero no la deje hablar.

—Si Victoria Vulturi, ella hace rato me estaba buscando pelea y como su padre no me dejo golpearla la otra vez, aproveche que fue a la batalla…—, no pude seguir hablando porque mi padre me agarro fuertemente de la oreja y salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos hacia su estudio con mi madre siguiéndonos los talones. —ay, ay, me duele padre.

—Eso no lo decías mientras te estabas batiendo la vida a espadas, ¿hay si no te dolía cierto?— me sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. —Ahora di una sola palabra y te juro Isabella de Swan que te voy a dar durísimo—. El me miraba con sus ojos anaranjados sabía que no estaba tan, tan, tan enojado conmigo y que no era capaz de pegarme ¿cierto? , —cariño siéntate— le dijo a mi madre mientras hacía que esta se sentara en sus piernas, tuve que reprimir una mueca de desagrado, pero estando los ánimos como estaban mejor no lo hacía.

—mi amor ¿qué pasa? Tu cara me está preocupando—, dijo ella acariciándole el cabello a mi padre, —Charles de Swan contesta— dijo mi madre cuando vio que él se quedaba callado mirándome fijamente.

—Aro Vulturi del consejo, me dijo el mismo día que Bella casi golpeo a Victoria, que si lo volvía hacer, nos iba a quitar el reino de Swan con la ayuda de los SwiftKeis y se casaría con ella para enseñarle los modales que nosotros no le enseñamos.

— ¿Qué? — gritamos mi madre y yo al unísono. —no puedes permitir eso Charlie es nuestra hija—, dijo mi madre con la voz rasgada y con agua cayendo de sus ojos.

—mamá, estas goteando— dije asustada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—no nena, esto se llama llorar y es algo que tenemos los humanos cuando nos sentimos tristes, felices y asustados en este caso— me explico mi madre. — ¿qué haremos Charlie? no dejaremos a nuestra hija en manos de ese horrible hombre.

—yo de verdad lo siento, no tenía ni idea, pero ella me provoco y ustedes saben cómo me vuelvo cuando estoy enojada, papi no lo quería hacer, no dejes que me case con ese hombre, él siempre me mira raro como si fuera algo de comer. —dije abrazándolo, realmente estaba muy asustada.

—algo haremos, pero tenemos que actuar rápido para estas alturas del tiempo ya sabrán lo de victoria, ahora responde otra pregunta ¿Qué tan mal la dejaste?— pregunto mi padre mirándome fijo.

—Estairreconosible— dije muy rápido que estoy segura que no entendieron.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntaron ellos al no entender.

— ¡Esta irreconocible! —, les grite, sus caras perdieron todo rastro de color— bueno cuando me alejaron de ella tenía cortadas, sangre, moratones y estaba inconsciente pero creo que vivirá… —, no seguí diciendo más porque mi papa me dio un golpe en la cabeza —ay, eso ¿Por qué fue?— pregunte sobándome la parte afectada.

— ¿Cuántas veces no te dijimos que fueras a esas batallas? Pero no, la niña tiene que hacer lo que se le venga en gana y no te golpeo más duro porque estoy seguro que me dolerá más a mí que a ti, ¡cabeza dura!— dijo el apartando a mi madre y a mí de su regazo, para poder caminar por la habitación. —Ahora tendremos que buscar una solución para que no te hagan daño, ¿te das cuenta de las consecuencias de tus actos Isabella…?— no continuo diciendo nada cuando sentimos que una nave aterrizaba a las afueras del palacio.

—Ya están aquí—dijo mi madre del otro lado de la habitación mirando por la ventana, —está bajando Aro y un ejército de SwiftKeis, verdaderamente son feos, ¿son que mitad lagartos y mitad hombres?

—Rene quítate de esa ventana, sabrán donde estamos.

—señor, ¿qué hacemos? — entró uno de los guardias del palacio, afuera se escuchaban los disparos de los lasers y de las balas de nuestros soldados.

—Ataquen— ordeno mi padre. —Manténganles distraídos mientras buscamos donde esconder a la princesa.

—YA OYERON— grito el soldado a su brazalete y con eso salió disparado de la habitación.

—Charlie mi querido amigo, creo que tú y yo quedamos en algo ¿no lo recuerdas?—, se encendió el holograma mostrando el feo rostro de Aro, dientes amarillos, ojos rayados verdes más fríos que el hielo con pómulos filosos y su horrible cabello largo y graso, me extraña si es hijo de un SwiftKey con una humana. —bueno si tú no, yo sí, tu hija se casara conmigo y yo y mi familia los SwiftKeis reinaremos este planeta ahora entrégate ya hay muchos de tus soldados caídos. —dijo aro con una fea sonrisa.

—nunca, yo defenderé Swan y a mi hija de caer en tus garras— dijo mi padre con los ojos rojos de la ira y con eso colgó el holograma.

— Tengo miedo— dije yo abrazándoles.

— ¡La capsula de escape!— grito mi madre después de un rato, y agarrándonos de la mano y nos condujo a la biblioteca.

— ¿La Qué?—preguntamos mi padre y yo, no teníamos ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, la mande a construir unos días antes de que nos casáramos— explico mi madre mientras tomaba un libro y este hacia que una compuerta se abriera.

—Espera, ¿por qué tu harías algo como esto?— pregunto mi padre

—Bueno tenia mis dudas con respecto al matrimonio y…— mi padre la interrumpió diciendo

— ¿No te querías casar conmigo?—grito mi padre yo a estas alturas los miraba como en un partido tennis o al menos así lo llamaba mi mamá.

—No, bueno si, bueno no se ¿ok? y este no es el momento para discutir eso. — dijo mi mamá caminado por u pasillo que se encendió al ella dar el primer paso, afuera se escuchaban los disparos y voces gritando y ordenando que atacaran que nos encontraran, eso quería decir que estaba cerca. —Pero debes saber que yo te amo con todo mi corazón, pero ahora debemos salvar a nuestra hija—, dijo ella dándose la vuelta y pegando sus labios a los de él, no supe que significaba eso porque nunca los veía haciendo esa cosas, pero me gustaría que alguien me mirara así como ellos dos se miraban y deseaba si salía de este lio pegar mis labios con alguien así como lo han hecho mis padres mi mama siempre me ha hablado del amor y estoy segura que esto que esta frente a mis ojos es amor.

—tienes razón lo discutiremos en otro momento, ahora llévanos allá—, y agarrando sus manos nuevamente nos dispusimos a correr hasta que llegamos a una nave.

—vaya, eso no es para nada una capsula— dije mirando con detención el grande de esta nave.

—No hay tiempo— dijo mi madre mientras que escuchábamos como golpeaban la puerta del estudio de mi padre, —ten ponte esto—, dijo mientras que me entregaba un traje, me lo quede mirando un momento y luego la mire a ella extrañada, en parte paralizada por el miedo ya que los SwiftKeis se estaban acercando, —Isabella, sin preguntas ponte eso rápido, Charlie ayúdame— grito mi madre.

Y mi padre me apunto con su brazalete y en pocos segundo ya tenía el traje espacial en el cuerpo y mi cabello color rosa recogido en un peinado alto.

—Bien ahora que estas lista, tendrás que saber que está equipado para un viaje de siete lunas que humanamente hablando es una semana, está dispuesta para alimentarte con comida en capsulas, el traje que llevas puesto se desintegrará horas después que llegues y mira sé que sabes manejar una nave a la perfección, está dispuesta para llegar a la tierra, en caso de que te sigan pulsaras este botón— dijo mostrándome un botón en el interior de la nave, —solo en caso de te estén siguiendo desintegrara las otras naves, busca ayuda pero no a cualquier persona, fíjate en sus ojos en ese momento sabrás que es la indicada y toma— dijo entregándome una bolsa y al mirar su contenido me di cuenta de que en su interior tenían muchos papeles verdes —solo en caso de emergencias y cuando llegues pulsaras este botón azul para esconder la nave ¿me entendiste? —

Asentí frenéticamente con la cabeza, —bien, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

—Eso no importa— dijo mi padre, — hija pase lo que pase con nosotros debes saber que te amamos muchísimo—, dijo el mirándome con ojos grises y atrayéndome en un abrazo y pegando sus labios en mi frente y mi madre era otro caso está goteando otra vez.

—Te amo hija aunque me sacas canas verdes, ten esto —, me dio un collar y mi brazalete, sorbiendo por la nariz me explico que el brazalete tenia, un rayo láser en caso de que me sintiera amenazada y un traductor en todos los idiomas de la tierra, — la persona con la que hables entenderá en su idioma lo que tú hables.

Estábamos en un abrazo hasta que escuchamos una explosión proviniendo de afuera yo me paralice del miedo.

—entraron ¡Isabella entra ya!— gritaron los dos al tiempo al ver que yo no reaccionaba, mi mama y mi papa me entraron en la nave y se dispusieron a abrocharme todos los cinturones correspondientes, secuencia de despegue activada iniciando conteo30, 29, 28… escuche una voz que venía de la nave.

—nena, sé que estas hay mírame, mírame bebe, tienes que se fuerte veas lo que veas seguirás sin mirar atrás.

—No… no puedo, no puedo dejarlos— dije tratando de desabrocharme el cinturón.

—Sin mirar atrás Bella, nos reuniremos otra vez— dijo papá

—siento mucho darles tantos problemas, nunca lo quise hacer solo queri…—dije con la voz rota estaba segura que mis ojos eran grises del miedo y la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, mi padre coloco un dedo en mis labios haciendo que me callara.

—Lo sabemos no hay nada que perdonar, sabíamos que te sentías encerrada y quisiste aventurarte a algo nuevo, Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado— 10, 9, 8, 7 siguió contando la voz de la máquina.

—Promete que los veré otra vez, prométanlo— dije casi gritando ya que los propulsores ya estaban encendidos.

—Claro que si mi amor— mi madre beso mi cabeza y cuando el conteo llegó a cinco una gran explosión sonó dentro de cuarto —están aquí, te amamos—y presionando un botón la ventana en forma de burbuja se cerró.

En ese momento entro un grupo de SwiftKeis y Aro tras de ellos 3, 2,1 y así vi cómo se llevaron a mis padres mientras la nave despegaba quien sabe a dónde.

— ¡Mama, papa! —gritaba y golpeaba la ventana, —mami, papi— dije en un susurro cerrando fuertemente los ojos deseando que esto sea un mal sueño, por mi culpa estaban ellos en mano de Aro y esas feas bestias.

Estamos sintiendo la presencia de enemigos, dijo la voz computarizada de la nave

— ¿Cuántas son, a cuanto de distancia esta de aquí y de dónde vienen?—, le pregunte a la nave, sintiendo como disparaban los cañones hacia mí.

Vienen tres naves, izquierda derecha y centro, a aproximadamente 150 metros de la distancia, ya puede presionar el botón de desintegración.

No lo pensé más y pulse el botón, a los pocos segundos las tres naves se prendieron en fuego, ya respirando más tranquila me dispuse a preguntarle a la nave que tan grave habían sido los daños, a lo que ella me contesto que no tenía ningún daño grave, que los que tenía la misma nave los había restaurado.

Edward

—Y esa es mi historia y luego te encontré en el bosque y cuando te mire a los ojos, recordé lo que dijo mi mama sobre la persona indicada, y supe que eres tú el que me podía ayudar—, dijo con una sonrisa triste y sus ojos grises sabía que eso era tristeza en ella.

De todas las historias que me pude imaginar sobre Bella en la tierra esta fue la que más me impactó, digo perder a sus padres en solo una noche y no saber si estaban vivos o muertos de debe ser jodido, bueno también lo digo en mi caso tampoco sé quiénes son mis padres o si están vivo o muerto.

—vaya me siento alagado y créeme cuando te digo que te voy a ayudar en lo sea, cuenta conmigo— y con eso nos quedamos mirando un largo tiempo ella nos estábamos acercando lentamente en serio va a pasar ¿recuerdas a alguien llamada jane? Dijo Pepe grillo, pero entre en pánico y me aleje de ella como si quemara, ella bajo la vista a sus manos.

—Tenemos que buscar la nave—solté de pronto, ella levanto la vista y me miro con los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. —sí, digo tus padres e dejaron dinero para ti, hay que buscarlo para que puedas comprar ropa y de más cosas— me sentía mal por cambiar así el tema pero era totalmente necesario.

—Si tienes razón—, fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—Bella, mañana iras con Alice a comprar unas cuantas cosas mientras encontramos lo que tus padres dejaron.

Asintió y con eso se dirigió a la habitación, y yo no pude dejar de pensar en el beso que no fue, yo y mis estúpidos miedos y porque pepe grillo me interrumpió. Hey, a mí no me culpes, cúlpate TU mismo, es demasiado pronto para que ya estés pensando en estas cosas sobre E.T, es bonita, simpática, graciosa, tiene unos lindo ojos, una boca que provoca ser besada hasta dejarla sin aliento y… hay por Dios me está gustando E.T. Dijo Pepe mirando horrorizado.

—Ya somos dos amigo— susurre mirando hacia el techo y sonriendo como tonto.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! chicas las he abandonado pero ya entre a la universidad y estoy a tope con trabajos y esa cosas, pero no me e olvidado de ustedes. Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como A MI.

Ya saben lo de siempre dejen reviews y follows para saber si les gusta o déjenme sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que pasara y el que mas me guste lo pondré en el siguiente cap, Y quiero dar las gracias a mi Beta Daniela Molina gracias nena por ayudarme de verdad sin ti ¿qué haría?

Y que tengan, buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches según el horario que lean besos :*


End file.
